


Atonement

by MansiJain



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blackmail, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Sebastian and Kathryn POV, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Sebastian doesn't die, though Kathryn is still exposed by Cecile and Annette. Court takes advantage of her downfall and strikes a wager with her. Meanwhile Sebastian is out for revenge. The tables have turned... Is she the one playing or is being played... Bets. revenge. Manipulation. Seduction. Angst. Explicit. MA. Sebastian/ KathrynCOMPLETE





	1. Alive

 

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Alive_ **

He was counting upon the car to hit him so that he could finally be free of all this but of course not. The bloody cunt won't even let him die in peace. Just when the car is at a distance of fifteen feet from him, another car appears speeds towards him out of nowhere from the opposite direction.

He stares at it, finally realizing that it belongs to Kathryn.

She has always been a rash driver and he has always preferred to be the one on the driver's seat when driving to school, if they are even unfortunate enough to go together.

The car hits Kathryn's car instead and Sebastian stares, completely helpless and shocked as Kathryn's car is thrown off, rotating until it finally stops on the corner of the street, upside down.

Even as Annette reaches and stands beside him, asking whether he is injured, his complete attention is on the driver's seat where Kathryn is sitting upside down, her head resting limply on her shoulders.

A few minutes earlier, he was walking, completely unaware of the world around him, too immersed in Annette and how he has lost her forever and how he wishes she would give him a second chance.

After all something is better then nothing.

Now when she is in front of him, her hands on his cheeks as she looks into his eyes and tries to catch his attention, he can't really ignore the dread that is settling in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't want Kathryn to die.

Kathryn is a dangerous and a selfish bitch but that's nothing new. He has always known this.

He would be called a hypocrite if he despises her for that since they are two of a kind.

He knows why Kathryn did this and still he can't forgive her. She has crossed a line this time. He realizes that anything remotely related to love that he had felt for Annette or Kathryn has vanished.

It's a relief because finally he can live again, the way he had before he returned to this god forsaken place, before he returned to Kathryn.

He takes out his mobile and calls for the ambulance.

As a crowd begins gathering around her red car, he rushes towards her ignoring Annette's calls. One particular sentence catches his attention though.

"Just let her die. It's not like she doesn't deserve it." He spends the next few seconds staring at her. Surely if she has read his journal with an objective mind, she would know that he had felt more then hatred for Kathryn and even if he doesn't now, he can't exactly let her die.

He does not grace her with an answer and continues running towards Kathryn's destroyed car.

By now, Ronald is there as well, trying to open the door. It is locked and Sebastian speaks very coldly, "Get away. "

Ronald, being delusional, glares at him and snarls, "Keep away from her. You hit her and yet she-"

"Christ! I don't have time for this. You are completely delusional if you think that I will ever hit girl, leave alone her. Now get aside before I throw you away." He demands slowly and dangerously and shoves Ronald away before taking the duplicate key from his pocket and unlocking the door.

He despises Ronald because Kathryn slept with him. In fact he despises each and every guy she has slept with.

She is arrogant, bitchy, horny, sexy and a complete and utter nut-case but he wants her. She is the only one who wouldn't let him fuck her.

He hates it when she sleeps around and throws it on his face. She would shag a million and one boys but never him and when finally he dumped Annette, she rejected him. In retrospect, he cringes when he studies his submissive behaviour, his bloody wet eyes.

He behaved like a school girl crying over her crush.

What else had he expected from her.

He drags her unconscious body out of the car carefully so that the glass does not pierce her skin. Her forehead is bleeding and so is her nose. She has orchestrated this whole thing. She set Ronald after him and he will never understand why she chose to be his knight in shining armour after almost driving him to his death.

He places his ear on her chest and is relieved to hear her heart beats and he places his finger beneath her nose. She is still breathing. He doesn't want her to die. She has been a constant in his life, an annoying, over bearing, complicated and selfish constant, but a constant nevertheless.

"Fucking bitch." He sneers at her closed eyes and strokes the strands of hair that are lying on her forehead. She still has that bloody rosary around her neck. He hates it. She takes cocaine and he has tried to get her off it a million times but she, being a stubborn bitch, doesn't listen to him. He will take care of this once she recovers today even if it is the last thing that he does.

"Sebastian." He hears Annette whisper softly in his ear and wrap her arms around his neck. He disentangles her arms and replies coldly, "Leave me alone Annette." Ronald has left, probably to Cecile or Kathryn's mother.

"Sebastian please listen to me." She whispers urgently and the crowd around them disperses.

"No. Leave and kindly return my journal to me." He speaks and that is that. No matter what she says, he doesn't budge. His complete attention is on the most beautiful and dangerous girl he has ever met.

At last, Annette leaves and throws his journal towards Kathryn. He is shocked because this is the last thing that he expects from her. She has always been a quiet and a matured girl but jealousy changes a person perhaps. He can hear her sobbing as she runs away. He is surprised by how little he cares.

When the ambulance finally arrives, he is relieved and is in half of a mind to yell at them for not arriving early. But Kathryn's injured body has his complete attention right now. It's strange how death changes perspective because he really doesn't want her to die.

Most of the times when he returns home, he finds her in his room, sprawled over his king-size bed, looking utterly ravishing. She lays on his bed, her legs spread, wearing clothes that show her breasts off and still does not let him shag her.

She dresses this way too manipulate him and he airways gets manipulated.

He has considered moving out and living with his father many a time but she has not let him take that step. But now, he thinks he would, after she wakes up.

No matter, how enticing she is, he wants to stay away from her mind games and insanity. He thinks as he looks at her body laid on a stretcher in the ambulance. The problem is that she doesn't let him stay away.

"We are there Mr. Valmont." The driver speaks emotionlessly and he mutters, "Okay."

In the matter of minutes, she is in the OT and he waits outside for her. He has still not communicated with her mother. Explaining the woman will be a bitch. She will see through the lie and then Kathryn will be very cross with him. So he waits for his stupid bitch of a step-sister to make a recovery so that he can finally take his leave.

 _It's going to be a long day._  He sighs.

XXXX

Please review. I want to know what you think. Pretty please.


	2. Mine

_** Chapter-2 ** _

_** Mine ** _

Kathryn blinks her eyes open. She shouldn't have been so hasty about lying to Ronald. Perfect plans are not devised in mere seconds. This is the very first thing that she had learnt growing up. How could she have forgotten it.

 _Look where it has landed you._  She thinks.

The doctor eyes her and she looks at him coldly. It is not his fault of course. She looks stunning even in her hospital gown. He averts his eyes hastily and mutters, "You are completely fine now, Miss Merteuil. The paper work has been completed by your step-brother and you are free to go."

"Thank you." She mutters, her lips upturning in a perfect smile even as her eyes stay cold. It's too early for this and she is too furious with herself and bloody Sebastian.

"I will send him in." The doctor mutters and practically flees out of the room. A minute later, Sebastian enters, his eyes matching hers in coldness and leans against the door, his arms crossed. He is looking as haggard and homeless as ever. God only knows why he insists on dressing like this when he could afford anything he wants. Sometimes, she wonders if he does so just to spite her.

"Hullo Kathryn." He murmurs, silkily and she looks pointedly at the ceiling. For once, she has nothing to say. He knows what she did and there is no way she can twist it into something else.

"You fed Ronald a bunch of lies and half truths and sent him after me." He murmurs, his voice deceptively soft and she looks at ceiling still.

"Then you came running after him almost got yourself killed, completely contrary to your original plan." He continues smoothly, "which begs the question that why did you do so?"

She does not answer him at all.

"You were jealous of Annette, weren't you?"

"You are delusional." Finally, she says and smirks at him before continuing, "You rejected me for her and I couldn't bear it. I had to destroy you. No one messes me up and escapes without consequences."

He doesn't buy it of course. She himself doesn't buy her own words. He sighs at her before continuing, "Why did you come after him?"

"I didn't want to be imprisoned because of your stupid homeless ass." She lies once again and he looks at her stonily, "About that. I am moving out. I am moving to my father's estate."

She stares at him. She doesn't want him to move out. He is by far the most amusing toy she has ever played with and she wants to continue doing so.

"You never did tell me as to why you moved out of your father's house in the first place and why are you moving back there." She asks, her eyebrows furrowed and he sighs, "I am fed up of all these mind games of yours."

"Oh! Just admit that you are running away from me because Miss seventeen magazine wants you too. You are completely pussy whipped." She mocks him and he cuts her off by drawling, "Not that it is any of your business, but I am not getting back with her. Now, I would like to take my leave. Have a nice life Kathryn." He purrs her name seductively and licks his lips. As usual, his antics create an ache in her groin but she maintains her composure and dismisses him off lazily, "Whatever."

He mock-salutes her and leaves and she is left fuming at the bloody door he has closed behind him.

She changes into her dress quickly and closes her eyes in relief as she remembers that she had left her phone at home. Atleast it is safe. Her rosary is still around her neck. Another thing that she couldn't afford to lose. She sits back on the bed because her legs still ache a bit and that's when the door opens once again and in comes, Sebastian yet again.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you yet again?" She asks him while studying her nails. He does not speak though. He simply walks towards her and looms over her, his eyes unreadable and his face blank. She gasps as his fingers graze either side of her neck. The nerve!

Their eyes stay locked and his fingers travel behind her neck and onto the clasp of her rosary. That's when her surprise transforms into rage and she scowls at him, trying to remove his hands.

"You are getting rid of this here and now, Kathryn." He mutters dangerously and she looks at him with cold eyes, her hands on his fingers on the back of her neck.

"I am most certainly not." She snaps at him furiously and his hands wrap around her throat, putting barest pressure on her neck as his eyes look into hers icily.

"You are. Let me remove this." He almost growls at her and his hands are possessive around her throat. He has always has this dominating streak though he has never used it before. As much as it turns her on, she is not about to bend to his whims however. She can't let him think that she will live as his puppet.

She looks at and speaks coldly, "You can't make me do anything. Just fuck off."

His eyes gleam dangerously and he turns around towards the door. Only for a moment, Kathryn is relieved that he is finally leaving but then he just locks the door and returns in front her. She does not get even a moment to think as to what he is doing when he pushes her shoulder none too gently. She falls back against the pillow and then he picks her legs and places them on the bed as well. Then he settles beside her.

His index finger rests on her cleavage and she instantly regrets wearing a low necked dress for a bloody rescue mission.

"I can make you do anything, Kathryn." He whispers seductively and his eyes stay on hers as his fingers slide out of her cleavage and crawl slowly from her stomach to her groin and finally rest on her thighs. He wastes no time in sneaking his finger inside her skirt. she is not wearing her panties. They had gotten destroyed in the accident and so the absence makes it easy for him. His ice blue eyes are locked on her black ones.

She moans as he circles her slit and she knows that she should throw him off, push him off the bed, do anything to stop this. She can't let him have an upper hand on her.

"So wet." He murmurs and his finger goes inside her cunt. She moans and spreads her legs for him. He is just toying with her and is taking care not to touch her clit.

"Beautiful." He whispers and his thumb barely grazes her clit. She wants to come so desperately but he has other things mind. He rubs his fingers inside her cunt and gathers her juices. Bringing his fingers to her lips, he demands, "Suck."

It is humiliating and she averts her eyes from him, snarling back, "Fuck off." She is bloody excited. But she won't give in. She won't let him win.

"Awww, darling, you don't know what I would do if you don't suck my fingers right away. I could destroy you Kathryn. I know things about you that others don't. All your dirty little secrets. Others might be afraid of you or wrapped around your little finger but I am not. I know your likes dislikes, your perversion. It would destroy you thoroughly and utterly. I could make you come on my hands in front of a thousand people Kathryn. In fact the ball that is approaching is a very nice opportunity to do just that. Surely, you don't want that. Just because you refused to let me fuck you, it doesn't mean that I didn't do my homework." He whispers seductively at her and somehow it still seems to turn her on. Where has the boy who was just crying yesterday vanished. She is shocked, though her face reflects nothing but indifference. His language-

"You come off it, don't you? My dirty language." He mocks her and pushes his fingers inside her mouth. She is breathing hard now. She doesn't want him to stop. In fact she wants him to have his way with her. He has always been like this but Annette had snatched her Sebastian away from her and changed him into something that he isn't. This Sebastian turns her on. She can't get enough of him. After she has sucked his fingers off, the bastard places them in her cleavage again. This time, he cleans his fingers on her skin and it is utterly insulting. He bends down until his lips are almost touching the skin near her cleavage and bites her. She moans and archs her back. When he gets up, the his teeth marks are visible there and she glares at him.

"You bastard. You- how dare you?" She whispers in a dangerous voice. At least she wants it to be dangerous. All that escapes is a breathy whisper. She hates it when he has this effect on her.

"Now, will you give your rosary to me or shall I make you a laughing stock of this town." He purrs and she averts her eyes. She can't do anything right now but she will avenge this somehow.

He places his fingers on the clasp of her rosary again and opens it. Two minutes later, it is lying on his hands, completely empty. He has thrown her precious coke down the drain.

"I am burning this. If you still have this stuff at your place, you will throw it out or I will do it for you." He warns her and she glares at him, "You will pay back for this little stunt, Sebastian. I will make sure you do."

He scoffs and walks towards the door and when he is just about to leave, he murmurs, "Oh! my darling, I will be the one taking revenge and you will be the one paying. Goodbye, until next time of course."

She snarls at the word 'darling' but he has already left the room, leaving her fuming and in a desperate need of release.

 _Bastard._ She hisses and throws the glass on the closed door to vent her frustration out.

XXXX

 


	3. Humiliated

**_ Chapter-3 _ **

**_ Humiliated _ **

 

It took thirty minutes for Sebastian to pack his things from Kathryn's house and return to his father's. Nothing had changed except his father of course. No longer were his several bottles of alcohol strewn everywhere in the mansion. Father was sitting on the table sipping tea.

"Sebastian. This is a very pleasant surprise. It's been quiet a long time since you graced me with your presence." Father says and Sebastian looks at him icily.

"You know the exact reason-" Sebastian and father cuts him off, "It was a long time ago and I have apologized to you for it, not once but a thousand times."

"Your apology does not change the fact that if I had been three minutes late, you would have-" Sebastian can't continue because the thought is absolutely frightening.

"I am sorry Sebastian. I was drunk and so was he." Father pleads him and Sebastian knows that father was drunk that day. This does not change his feelings towards the whole incident though. Till date, he has not forgotten anything. He was just on time. Thank god, he had not been late.

"I can't forgive you. I am not here so that I can spend some quality time with you. I am here because I want to stay away from her." Sebastian says stonily, his stomach turning as he reminisces the scene he came upon that night. He had never told her anything about it but he barred her from entering her house ever again and started despising her for changing his feelings for his own father.

When father's company became too much for him, he just left his house and went to his aunt's place. He had returned a couple of years back and decided to reacquaint himself with Kathryn. Try as he might, he couldn't rekindle their old friendship. She had changed and so had he.

"Dinner." Father yells and Sebastian answers bluntly, "Not hungry. Lost my appetite when I laid my eyes on you. Bloody pea-"

"Sebastian, for god's sake. I was bloody drunk. I have never set my eyes on a child, neither before nor after and I gave up drinking after that day." He pleaded him and Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Doesn't change anything."

Only when he reached his room, does he finally breath in relief. Finally the day was over and he was alive and saner then before. Exhausted, he slumps down on his bed and closes his eyes, already having devised a way of humiliating Kathryn the coming day.

XXXX

Morning dawns bright and she stretches before yawning. She gazes at the sky outside and realizes that there is no Sebastian to torment today.

Her eyes fall on her clock and she almost shrieks. It's 7:30 and she will get late.

"Bloody hell." She curses and crawls out of her bed to get ready. A shower and two orgasms later, she is ready and leaves after seeing her housemaid off. She is disappointed in herself for coming off to the image of his fingers in her cunt but it can't be helped. Bastard that he is, he is still not bad looking.

Her driver drops her off in front of the her school and she walks in.

"Hello. Kathryn." Greensworth calls her. She is a perfect minion and her family is one of the upper East send so Kathryn smiles beautifully at her and murmurs, "Hey. Good morning."

"Long night." She giggles and Kathryn cringes mentally. She smiles at her though and mutters, "Yes. A very long one."

Greensworth walks off after giggling some more and Kathryn grimaces, wondering how her boyfriend stands her. She is nothing except full tits and a tight pussy. The moment she opens her mouth, Kathryn gets a headache.

"Hello, Kathryn." She hears and freezes because this is Sebastian and she knows that he would lose no opportunity to insult her.

She does not answer him and resumes walking gracefully.

"Hello, darling. What's the rush?" He whispers, following her and finally she turns around because people are starting to look at them now and she does not want to make a spectacle of herself. He is looking handsome as always never mind that he has still not had a hair cut or foregone his bloody glasses.

Before she knows what's happening, he pulls her close to him and she glares at him, "What's your deal Sebastian. Let me go. I am already late."

"Oh! But I wanted to check something." He whispers seductively and smiles fleetingly, his blue eyes gleaming with lust. Her breath hitches when she looks at his quick smile. It is beautiful and breath-taking and she stares at it, wanting to taste it. He uses the moment to his advantage and opens the button of her shirt. One, then another and then another.

"The nerve, Sebastian. Stop this nonsense and let me go." She hisses under her breath once she comes back to herself and tries to shove him away. People are openly ogling at them now and she doesn't like this.

"If you don't want me to spank your bottom right in front of them, you will shut up. Everyone will just love to listen you moan throatily when I satisfy your little kink." He holds her wrists and threatens her in a very low and smooth voice but loudly, he murmurs, "I just want to check a little something, sweetheart. Be a good girl and stand still." She is absolutely stunned. How does he know about her kinks. They have never fucked. They have never done more than groping or kissing.

He stops after opening the fourth button and smirks, "Just like I had thought, you used a concealer."

She breathes deeply and clenches her hands into a fist when he licks the concealer off with his tongue and bites at the spot again to refresh his mark. She wishes that he would stop at that. She can practically see boys itching to palm themselves. She closes her eyes and hisses again, "You have had your fun, Valmont. Now just stop."

That's when he smiles again, that breath-taking smile that freezes her and inserts his tongue in her cleavage right in front of everyone, his blue, lust driven eyes boring into her black ones. Her breathes are laboured now and all she wants is for him to fuck her. But he does not open any more buttons and she wishes he would, which is a frightening thought because she doesn't like being manipulated. She wants to kill him and kiss him at the same time.

"Are you wet for me Kathryn?" He asks softly, seductively and she glares at him, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as he continues licking and kissing her cleavage. The crowd is increasing gradually and she can barely control her moans now. She has to practically bite her teeth and he is enjoying it.

Bastard

"Tell me if you don't want me to check myself." He whispers huskily and she blinks at him and hisses, "How dare you? You bastard. The sheer audacity to-" She stops when he embraces her all of a sudden, confused but then his hands caress her arse and his hard on presses against her skirt. He is hard and she knows that he would stop at nothing today to humiliate her. Her back stiffens as she tries to stay focussed enough to make a decision. As it is, she is afraid that she will fall down if he lets her go. He is out for revenge and she decides to let him have his way right now.

"Do you want me to check, Kathryn. It wouldn't take long. A little finger inside and..." He trails off.

"yes. yes, bloody hell. I am." She whispers breathily, though she wants to snap at him and then he has the audacity to stroke her arse and speak loudly, "Good girl."

He pulls back, throws her a flying kiss and walks away, leaving her with her half unbuttoned skirt and a flushed and furious face. Students are staring at her in shock now and she has never felt so humiliated in life.

She peaks at her chest and the mark is as dark as ever now. In short, everyone believes that she belongs to him and that she would do his bidding in the blink of an eye.

She hates the stares that they give to her, especially Cecile and Court. Court is leering at her, his eyes on her cleavage. She buttons her shirt quickly before walking towards her class as gracefully as possible.

_Two can play this game Sebastian. You won't know what hit you. I will pay you back._

XXXX

Please review. Pretty please


	4. Annette

**_Chapter - 4_ **

**_Annette_ **

"Mr. Valmont. You have been assigned as Miss Merteuil's partner for today." Mr. Sowmow says and Sebastian leans back before getting up gracefully. He knows that she is the reason behind this change. As usual, she is sitting at the corner most desk with June who gets up when Sebastian reaches the desk.

She does not look at him and he doesn't say anything. But he knows that she will extract her revenge somehow. She has already killed the rumours, not that anyone in this school would be interested in making an enemy out of her.

"Sebastian." She whispers and he doesn't grace her with an answer. Coincidently, Chemistry and Maths are the only classes Annette has in common with them. He has all classes common with Kathryn though, which is not a coincidence. Classes have always been boring and he had always loved playing with her. Grades are not a problem. He can always borrow her notes later. Now, though, having common classes with her seems annoying because it is likely that she compels every teacher to seat them together to torment him.

He looks at the board and stretches his legs in front of him.

Her hand falls softly on his thighs and he takes a deep breath which is also the only indication that it is effecting him.

"Sebastian." Her voice is a breathy whisper and he can not prevent the shudder that wracks throughout his body. He can feel Annette's eyes boring in his skull.

He ignores her and that is the reason that she starts stroking his thighs seductively, her finger grazing his fly and then retreating. She hates being ignored.

It goes without saying that no-one can read her face. She is looking at the professor, her eyes completely focussed even as she strokes his inner thigh. His legs spread a bit and he closes his eyes to control himself. She always had this effect on him. Till now, it hasn't mattered because he liked playing with her and she was the only one he couldn't have. It was a never ending game for them. But now, it does because he doesn't want to want her. She has crossed her limits this time and he can't trust her anymore.

Very suddenly, her hand wraps around the bulge on his trousers and he hisses, "Fuck."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Valmont?" Professor asks and he shakes his head, smiling tightly and Annette's glare intensifies. He can practically feel her fuming somewhere behind him.

"Nothing Professor. Just a bug, I guess." He mutters and the lecture resumes. He places his hand on Kathryn's to remove it but the little vixen opens his fly and instead he presses her hand and she palms him through the boxers.

"You make me so horny, Sebastian." She whispers and he closes his eyes. She is putting an act for him, to torment him. He knows that but his cock twitches when he hears her husky voice.

He still remembers the day when she had rocked her ass against his erection and just left after. He had not been able to get rid of the bloody hard-on eve after five rounds of sex with five deliciously sexy girls that night.

She inserts her finger inside the boxers and touches the tip of his hard-on.

He bites his teeth to prevent himself from shouting.

"Do you want me, Sebastian?" She whispers huskily and he whispers back, "Yes.", having surrendered to her tactics.

She wraps her fingers around the head and he hisses in a low voice, "Fuck, Kathryn. We are surrounded."

"So what. You are hard. You are hard for me. I want you so much. Hmmmm." Her voice is killing him. The little sound that escapes her mouth at the very end makes him snap and he slides his hand on hers again.

"Do you want me to go down on you after school?" She asks, her voice low and seductive. She presses their thighs together and he whispers, "Yes.", his fingers guiding her fingers towards his shaft.

"Will you do anything for it?" She asks and wipes the precum off his tip.

"Yes." He moans softly and she whispers, "Apologise."

"No." He replies too quickly and she murmurs, "You will, brother. Until you do..." patting his erection and taking her hand out. He looks at her incredulously and she licks his precum off her thumb.

And then, just like that, she returns to her books, leaving him achingly hard in the middle of the class.

Not that he had not expected her come back but expecting and experiencing it are two different things and he is completely pissed off now.

_XXXX_

Kathryn is immensely satisfied by the outcome. Sebastian is practically limping towards his Jaguar and she watches him, amused.

"Hello, Kathryn." She hears and turns around gracefully, knowing that it is Annette. She would recognize her voice anywhere.

"Oh! Hello. You must be Annette. I have heard a lot about you." She speaks, her voice deceptively polite and her smile soft, as always.

"I have read a lot about you so drop this act. I need to talk to you in private." She says, her voice furious. She wears her heart on her sleeve and this, Kathryn thinks, is her basic problem.

"Sure." Kathryn says politely and starts walking ahead, expecting her to follow which she does, of course.

They reach an empty patch of ground and she stops. Annette stops as well and she turns around to face her once again.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting." Kathryn asks her, her voice as polite as always and Annette frowns at her.

After two minutes of silence and glaring at Kathryn, she finally speaks, "Leave Sebastian alone. You have tried to kill him once and he survived due to a stroke of luck. I don't want you to hurt him again."

Kathryn wants to gape at the girl for the audacity to call it a stroke of luck but she doesn't.

She merely smiles softly and regards her as if she is regarding a child, "I don't feel the need to explain myself to you and I won't. The only thing I would say is that I never intended to kill him and it is better if you don't utter this nonsense again. You don't want to make an enemy out of me Annette."

On this note, she starts walking. Of course, Annette snarls at her, "He doesn't love you. I am his love and I always will be."

Kathryn grits her teeth and keeps walking.

"So pathetic. You are so disgusting Kathryn. Used and discarded by everyone except Sebastian."

Kathryn breathes deeply but doesn't stop.

"Now you have lost him as well. Stay away from him." Annette shouts behind her and Kathryn keeps her steps measured just like her smile. There is no point in displaying her weakness in front of her.

"Fucking idiot." She hisses under her breath and continues walking towards her car. Her driver has been waiting for the last ten minutes now and she would rather be at home then listening to her mindless babbles.

She returns and tries everything to get rid of her words but she can't help but imagine Sebastian approaching Annette again and she can't let that happen again. Finally she is alone and she can let go. It's hard to be Kathryn. She has to wear this face, this smiling face which tells everyone that she is innocent and sweet and an epitome of everything holy.

She most certainly is not innocent and right now she wants to fucking destroy Annette. Furiously she picks up the vase and throws it towards her opposite wall. It breaks and it's million pieces scatter everywhere.

"FUCK"

She should never let him move out. That way, he would have been near her and she would have regained her control over him.

Her hands automatically reach for her rosary and she remembers with a jolt that he has burnt it.

"BASTARD." She shouts and turns towards her phone with trembling hands.

"Blaine."

"Yes" He says.

"I-" Kathryn starts and Blaine interrupts her, "What's the matter princess?"

Kathryn rants and rants about what that Annette said and Blaine gives her a brilliant idea. After talking to him for around half an hour, she hangs off and gets ready to pay a surprise visit to her step-brother.

XXXX

 


	5. A Father's Sins

**_Chapter-5_ **

**_A father's Sins_ **

After completing his English project, Sebastian had gone for a jog. The weather was nice and was refreshing. His good mood prevails until he reaches his room. The scene that greets him when he enters his room freezes him. For a moment, he feels such a strong sense of deja vu that it almost knocks him off his feet.

It's completely impossible to control himself from shouting at Kathryn who is sitting on his bed, her legs stretched in front of him. She is wearing a low necked one piece. It's black and she looks absolutely stunning. In front of her, stands, his father, muttering in a low voice, "You must leave. Sebastian will-"

"What the fucking hell is this?" He whispers, his voice low and dangerous. Father whirls around to look at him and backs off, his hands spread in surrender.

But that's not what Sebastian sees. He sees an eleven year old girl standing on her toes, trying to reach for his book. He sees his father standing with his friend close to her, eyeing her small arse. and the patch of skin visible on her back as her top rides up.

He sees himself standing at his door, looking at them, shocked that his father could look at a child like this. His hands shake and a shiver crawls up his spine. Try as he might, the scene does not go away. He can imagine what would have happened had he been merely three minutes late. They were at a distance of just three feet from her.

His stomach turns and he stares towards his old shelf of books. He had asked her to stay away from this house. She had been a major part of his decision to leave this place all together because she has always been a persistent bitch and won't leave him alone, despite the fact that he had insulted her a million times.

Back then, she had not been so arrogant and self absorbed. She had not been completely heartless and most of all, she had been his best friend.

Someone shakes his shoulders and he comes back to earth. Kathryn is looking at him, her eyes cool but there is a bit of concern in their depths.

"Sebastian, I just came over here to ask her to leave. I didn't-" Father says but he picks her up in his arms and places her on the bed. The hem of her dress rides up and he shudders.

"What's the matter, Sebastian? Are you nuts?" She asks him, confused as he opens his wardrobe to find a fresh blanket, ignoring her words.

He ignores his father who has backed off and is standing against the wall now. He opens the blanket and places it on her legs.

"You- are you mad?" She asks and attempts to remove the blanket.

He looks her and speaks coolly, "Don't remove this."

"Why?" She asks and he doesn't know what to say. She deserves this answer but what should he say. He doesn't want to open old graves and there is no point anyways.

"Just stay still. No questions asked." He speaks in a low voice, his eyes firm and she looks at him as if she can look straight through him and then she looks at his father.

Slowly, she nods and starts admiring her nails.

Only when he is sure that she is safe from father's eyes, does he turn around and look at his father. Father's black eyes are full of shame and Sebastian murmurs dangerously, "I warned you."

"I was just asking her to leave. I knew that you would be angry." Father defends himself and Sebastian counters, "This is my room and you have no right to enter it without my express permission. You should have left her alone. I warned you to stay away from her."

"That was years ago and I was drunk. I quit drinking after that and I am sorry for that night."

"Three minutes. I could have been three minutes late and you would have-" Sebastian stops speaking because he can't bear it. He can't bear to imagine what could have happened and he is losing control over his emotions and he hates it. He wants to maintain his cool, emotionless exterior and father is making it impossible.

Kathryn is so quiet that he has almost forgotten about her presence at all. Only when he stops speaking, does he realize that she will ask questions now. Of course, he will not answer. He owes her nothing and will ask her once again to stay away. The only difference being that he won't leave this place now.

"Leave and stay in your room. She will leave in a few minutes. I don't want you to cross her way." Sebastian turns his back to father and he knows that father has not touched alcohol ever since that day but he can't forgive him.

Father doesn't answer him. He just leaves the room silently, closing the door softly behind him.

"Care to explain what just happened, dear brother." She says as soon as father leaves and Sebastian has to distract her somehow. There is only one way to do so.

He smiles fleetingly at her and she blinks. He knows that she likes his smile.

He locks the door and crawls on the bed and gets under the blanket beside her.

"You seem awfully tense, sis." He whispers and removes the blanket before throwing it on the floor.

Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he kisses her cheeks, chin, jaw and she whispers, "Don't."

"Hmmm. Fucking is far from what I have in mind." He whispers and starts massaging her shoulders, his lips on her neck and she whispers, "Hmmmm. Sebastian."

"yes." He asks and presses a kiss below her hear. It's a sensitive spot and she shivers, proving him right. He gets up on his knees and forces her up as well. They are knelt on their knees now, their arms around each other. Kathryn turns her face to give him a better access and his fingers graze the straps on her back that hold her dress and she trembles. He can smell her excitement now. He knows that she is wet and he only has to open the straps underneath his fingers and it gives him power, the power that he enjoys.

The bitterness he had felt when she had refused to give his winnings to him has still not left him and then the bitch dared to get him beaten by Ronald. He has been trying to forget it but he decides that he can't and that he needs revenge.

"Sebastian." She almost moans and wraps her hands around his waist.

 _Interesting_. He thinks. A kiss or two and she is putty in his hands.

"Yes." He replies and places his hand on her pert ass. She has a perfect ass, neither too big, nor too small, perfect and made for his hands.

He strokes it and she murmurs again, "Sebastian." He is waiting for her to beg. She won't. He knows, no matter how excited she is.

He strokes the back of her thigh and trails his fingers back on her arse.

"Hmmmm." She murmurs and that's when he smirks. She doesn't see of course. Her eyes are closed. Her eyes shoot open when he spanks her ass hard.

"You bastard." She murmurs, even as her eyes darken with desire. She looks at him and he smirks again before tightening his arms around her waist and spanking her other arse cheek hard.

"Let me go." She hisses at him and he presses her against his chest and spanks her again and again and again.

"Ahhh. You- You bas-"

SMACK

SMACK

"You-"

SMACK

"Ahhhhh. Sebastian." She finally moans, slumping in his arms and he embraces her with both hands now, looking into her eyes.

"I asked you to stay away from here." He murmurs softly and leans towards her, as if he is about to kiss her. Their lips are close and she is desperate. Sebastian is completely in control and doesn't give her the kiss that she wants.

"Kathryn." He whispers seductively and brings their lips closer to each other, so close that they almost touch, almost.

"Yes." She replies and he whispers slowly, "Get. Out."

Her eyes shoot open and she pushes him away, her eyes humiliated and furious, yet full of lust and crawls out of the bed, shooting him venomous glares. She wants to say something but doesn't. She slams the door behind her and a moment later, he follows to make sure that father is nowhere around. Only when Kathryn leaves does he return to his room and sprawl on his bed.

 _I will have to rent an apartment._ He decides, knowing that the persistent vixen won't leave him be.

XXXX

 


	6. Revenge Part I

_**Chapter-6** _

_**Revenge Part I** _

Soon after she leaves, he packs his bags and rents an apartment in 'The best russe'. It is a five star hotel and will do until he can make a permanent arrangement.

Try as he might, he can't get her out of his mind. She is the most beautiful as well as most heartless girl he has ever met and he doesn't want to want her. She has a power to manipulate him and compel him to do what she wants and he hates it. She uses sex as a means to lure him and he falls in her trap. Not that he cares about Cecile or Ronald or anyone else for that matter, but he doesn't want to be involved in any of her machinations any more.

He sighs for the thousandth time and stands on his balcony. It's 11:30 and he should go to sleep. As expected, she had not replied to his message. He had texted his address to her, knowing that she could pop at his father's place anytime. He had called her driver to come and take the duplicate key for her as there was no point of even trying to stop her really. He can't risk her going to his father's place.

He takes out his phone and browses through his phone book, stopping when he comes across Annette's name. He hid his journal as soon as he shifted here and he is worried what Annette would do with the information. She knows everything about Kathryn now and as much as he wants to avenge his accident and the way Kathryn manipulated him into dumping Annette and then rejected him and then manipulated him into proposing Annette again, he doesn't want her ruined at the hands of Annette.

His blood boils and eyes narrow when the thoughts cross his mind. He made a fool of himself.

 _Laugh. She makes me laugh._  How ridiculous the notion was and it was all because of Kathryn. He is not the person who can fall in love and if he could, he would fall for a girl who can accept him as he is. Annette wanted him to become something that he isn't.

 _I bloody cried and that too in front of Kathryn._   _How pathetic._  He slams his hand on the railing and grits his teeth in annoyance and mortification. He can expose Kathryn if he wants. He can expose her anytime and in the most horrible way if he wants. He is the only one who can because he is not afraid of her. But he doesn't want to deal with her anymore. He wants to graduate, fuck, study and fuck some more, preferably three or four times a night but he wants to stay away from Kathryn. She is trouble with a capital T.

"Hello Annette." He speaks when Annette picks up the phone.

"Yes." She murmurs and he replies politely, "Hey how are you?"

"I am good." She replies and he asks, "So what are you doing right now? Anything important?"

"No, no of course not." She says and Sebastian's lips upturn in a small smile. Love or not, she is a good fuck and he could use a good fuck right now. Since Kathryn is out of the picture, he thinks that he will have to make do with Annette and in the process, ask her to forget everything she had read in the journal. To remain on a safer side, he would have to find something to keep over her head because whatever Kathryn's faults might be, he can't have her ruined at anyone else's hands. That right belongs solely to him after all that she has compelled him to do.

"Come over then. I am bored." He says and he can almost feel the smile that appears on her face.

"Hmmm. Sure. Text me your address and I will there in a jiffy." She says and he walks inside after hanging off.

XXXX

Ten minutes later, she is at his door.

"Coming." He calls and opens it. She is beautiful, not as beautiful as Kathryn but then none of his conquests have been as beautiful as Kathryn. She is stunning with her shapely figure and pert hips and cute breasts. He licks his lips as his gaze falls at her thighs. She is wearing a short skirt and a red shirt. Her hair are on her shoulders.

"Hey." He says and embraces her tightly after closing the door. He does not lock it. The only people who know this address are Kathryn or Annette and he does not care if Kathryn sees him banging the former virgin lass. The place is secure enough to keep thieves at bay.

"Hey, Sebastian. How are you?" She whispers and he rolls his eyes, his hands caressing her arse and back. They had just seen each other at school. Of course, he is fine.

"I am Good, now that you are here sweetheart." He whispers and pulls back, smiling at her. She smiles back, though her eyes are studying him cautiously.

She likes it slow and Sebastian likes it rough but sex is not the only thing that he wants from her. So he looks into her eyes, just like she wants him to and slowly leans forward to kiss her red lips.

"Annette." He whispers softly and pulls back and then kisses her again. She is too far lost in his kisses to notice anything and hmms.

"You know how much I love your legs and breasts." He whispers and kisses the corner of his mouth. She looks at him with half-lidded eyes and replies, "yes."

"I want to click your photographs. You will let me, won't you. I just want to have something to look at when you are not there with me. You understand, don't you?" He asks, his voice deceptively soft and before she can say anything, he wraps her right leg around his hips and kisses her passionately.

She moans in his mouth and her hands tighten around him. He doesn't feel sorry for manipulating her. Of course, he doesn't, he isn't that type.

"But why." she asks breathily and he smiles before pulling her shirt out of her skirt.

He pulls back and looks at her before smiling, "Because you are perfect and I like looking at you. That's enough of a reason." She looks suspicious for a moment and he pulls her back into his arms, kissing her deeply and rubbing his erection against her skirt. She moans and he whispers, "Don't you trust me?" His voice is soft and deceptively hurt and she falls for it, murmuring, "Of course, I do.", looking into his eyes.

He realizes in that moment that he is furious at her too. He had started ignoring Kathryn for her at the first place and still she had the nerve of believing the bullshit he spouted that day. She should have stopped him. Instead, she let him go. At the top of everything, she lied to him. She had not been a virgin at the first place. Reynolds had gotten to her before Sebastian had. He strokes her arse and pulls back before going to retrieve his camera that he has always used for taking pictures of his conquests.

He comes back and takes her picture. Her hair is dishevelled and lips are well kissed. Her shirt is mussed up and he smiles at her softly before placing the camera away. She wears suspicion all over her face and he kisses her jaw. It has the desired effect and she closes her eyes, throwing her head to her side to give him a better access. He opens the top three buttons of her shirt and kisses her forehead. Her eyes are still closed and he holds the hem of her neckline and pulls it along with her bra straps down from her shoulders until her chest is visible just till the starting of her tits and her bare forearms as well. She looks stunning and he presses a kiss on her cleavage before pulling back. She shivers.

He takes her hand in his and slides it inside her shirt and encloses it around her right breast.

"What-" She says and he whispers softly, "You are beautiful Annette. Just stay still for a moment." before clicking her photograph. He stands up and walks towards her. With gentle hands, he unbuttons her shirt and helps her wear it again. He does not touch her bra though and he does not button her shirt back. He licks his lips and looks into her eyes before kissing her deeply. Then he pulls back and adjusts her unbuttoned shirt in a way that a narrow patch of her skin from her neck to belly is visible. The little bra that barely holds her breasts looks sexy and he says as much.

"You look delicious." She is floored of course and he clicks another photograph.

TBC


	7. Revenge Part II

**_Chapter-7_ **

**_Revenge Part II_ **

"Sebastian, I don't think that this is-" She starts saying but he cuts her off by kissing her lips passionately and whispering, "I want you so much Annette." He pulls her shirt off her shoulders until it is completely off her body but it's arms still rests around Annette's wrists. He places her hands behind her in a way that it seems that they are tied up with the shirt and still he does not touch her bra straps. They just cover her nipples and she looks hot. He stands back and murmurs, "Look to your right side and bite your lips." She complies and he clicks another photograph and then removes the bra and shirt altogether.

He picks her in his arms and places her on his bed. He helps her lean against the head board and spreads her hands and then clicks her photograph.

He places the camera on the floor and looks at her. Her eyes are guarded now and she murmurs, "You will not show those photos to anyone, will you?"

"Of course not." It's not a lie and he looks indignantly at her. She falls for it of course and he unbuttons her skirt. It's at this point that the door opens softly and he knows that it is Kathryn. She never disappoints him. He had had a hunch that she will come. She ensures not to make a sound and hides behind a sofa. He winks at her before resuming. Annette is too far gone to realize anything.

He removes her skirt and she says, "Sebastian, why are you really clicking these photographs." He gives a winning smile to her and spreads her bare legs. She is wearing just her panties now. He folds one of her legs and stretches the other. Then he places her hands on her panties just above her cunt. It seems that she is palming herself. He doesn't answer her.

He has to click only one more photograph now, the last one that he will keep as a souvenir in his journal, a proof of the fact that no one manipulates him and escapes unscathed.

With all the virgin bullshit, one would think that she would be an innocent little girl. Nothing could be farther from the truth though. She played him and almost cost him his life. The bet was pointless because she had not been a virgin to start with., He has not told this to Kathryn because he found it just today while he had gone to jog.

He had thought that he loved her, if only a bit and she had him convinced that she was a virgin.

He takes off her panties and folds her knees up and then spreads them apart. The lips of her cunt are stretch open and he licks his lips. Virgin or not, she is a good fuck and it's not like he is going to use this photograph. He will return the rest to her. He doesn't want her to know about the last one so he murmurs, "I am done. You are wonderful sweetheart." and discreetly sets a timer on his camera. She is about to stretch her legs again. He can't have her ruin the pose of course so he smiles at her and whispers, "Hey stay like this and let me look at you."

He kneels down and places his lips on the lips of her pussy. She moans and closes her eyes and spreads her legs even further.

_Perfect._

"Hmmm. I am feeling thirsty." He says and gets off the bed to pour himself some wine. She is far too gone too notice. Her hand is on her breasts and her legs are spreads apart. He would feel bad if she had really been honest with him, if she hadn't withheld information from him.

He pours wine on her breasts and it slides down her stomach and towards her pussy. The timer goes off and the last bit is done as well.

"Perfect. Good blackmail material you see. Annette." He finally answers her and her eyes shoot open, turning towards his camera. But he has already hidden it.

"You bastard. How dare you?" She murmurs, crocodile tears trickling down her eyes.

He ignores her and takes his pants off before crawling on the bed beside her. He toys with her nipples and she doesn't even protest, moaning instead.

"Don't touch me, you bastard." She hisses a moment later and it's obvious that she doesn't want him to retreat.

He smacks her left breasts lightly and looks at her, "You thought I would never know about the truth Annette. You were not a virgin when I met you, eh? Court popped your cherry, eh?"

Her eyes go wide and he stretches her legs in front of her before spreading them apart. He has no intention of wasting any time. He wants to fuck her hard and then send her away. That's what she deserves for having an audacity to deceive him.

"Go away." She snarls and he looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "This is my home. You can leave and we can talk about this little matter tomorrow."

She won't leave. He knows that. She is wet and excited and she wants him inside her and she is not an innocent little girl like she makes everyone believe. She says nothing and he smirks before laying her on the bed and spreading her legs. He places his legs on either side of her hips and thrusts inside her, his eyes searching Kathryn.

Kathryn's black eyes are full of lust and she is smirking. He smirks back and concentrates on the task at hand.

XXXX

Kathryn is surprised and amused to see the scene front of her. She let Sebastian click her pictures.

When he thrusts inside her and she throws her head back, screaming, Kathryn palms herself, ensuring that he is not looking at her.

He fucks her hard and rough and by the time, he finishes inside her, Kathryn is wet and wants something to fill her. She can return home and call Ronald of course but she knows that she wants Sebastian not Ronald at this moment. He is delicious and rough and she likes it rough.

But she can't give him the satisfaction of having her yet. So she palms herself to gain some relief.

Annette wants to cuddle but Sebastian is not the one who cuddles his one night stands and Kathryn smiles when he pulls out of her and sprawls on the sofa, his cock soft and his hands on his shaft as he looks at Kathryn. She hastily removes her hands from her bottom and crosses them around her chest. This is the moment Kathryn has been waiting for.

"Get up Annette and come here. I have to show something to you." He says lazily, completely naked and Kathryn licks her lips when her eyes fall on his cock. It's magnificent and she feels an unbearable urge to go down on him.

He shows the pictures to Annette who is also very very naked and he hums, murmuring, "Hmmm. Delicious. Say Annette, what would happen if these pictures were to get out, say in 'Miss Seventeen' magazine. This one here with your shirt behind you and your bra covering only your nipples would look good on the cover page, eh?"

"You won't." She murmurs, terrified and Sebastian lays down on his sofa again, his eyes on Kathryn who is hidden just behind Annette's back.

"Oh! But I would. Do you really think that I love you. I don't care for anyone, you see, least of all you who wants to mould me into something I am not. You lied to me. You were not a virgin and then you fucked him again. That day, when I had come to give my journal to you, he was the one you were entertaining, weren't you?" He whispers, his voice dangerous and seductive and Kathryn smirks, her hand itching to palm herself. She really does want to go down on him.

"You- you won't. Please. I am sorry. I- I wanted to tell you that day- that day when you had that accident. I am sorry." She pleads and he looks at her before whispering gently, "Then you will bring all the photographs of Kathryn that you have made copies of, from my journal Annette and hand them over to me."

"She ruined you. She almost murdered you. She broke us off. She snatched you away from me. You- you- " Annette stammers and she is crying now. Kathryn scoffs mentally at the girl.

 _What a loser._  She mouths at Sebastian who gives a lopsided smirk to her and she winks at him.

"Go baby and bring them and take these photographs and remember, if I can do it today, I can do it again." He speaks softly and strokes the shaft of his cock. Kathryn feels herself getting wet again. He is doing it deliberately to seduce her but she won't give in to him. She does not palm herself.

"You bastard." Annette whispers, her face white and her voice breaking and Kathryn smiles. She is immensely relieved that Sebastian has terrified her enough that she won't blab anything about Kathryn to anyone now.

"Save it. Leave and bring everything otherwise everyone will know by tomorrow that you have a mole near your right nipple and another on your left leg near your..." He trails off and licks his lips mockingly. She backs off a bit and stumbles, giving Kathryn an immense satisfaction.

"Okay. Okay stop it. I am going." She yells and Kathryn shifts a bit to hide better.

"Drop this holy virgin act in front of me." He says and continues with a sneer, "Fuck off Annette. I don't have whole night. Go and bring those photographs." He orders her while looking at her photographs.

"You have nice tits, I will give you that much." He murmurs and looks at Kathryn's breasts. Her eyes widen and she notices that somehow her hands are rubbing and squeezing her nipples through her dress. With a glare, she removes her hands and he looks at Annette, "You are still here. Go."

Kathryn gets up as well and smirks at him before leaving his place, but not before exposing her cleavage to him. His eyes shoot wide with lust and she sneaks out, closing the door behind her and hides behind a tree.

Five minutes later, the door opens and Annette rushes out and gets inside her car, her eyes streaming with tears. Kathryn simply smirks in satisfaction and leaves for her own house.

This revenge is enough for what she spouted at Kathryn after school today.

She looks out of her window as her driver drives her home and smiles.

XXXX

 


	8. So it begins

**_Chapter - 8_ **

**_So it Begins_ **

Annette slams her glass on her side table before glaring at the photos he clicked.

"Bloody Merteuil. She is always the reason I lose everyone I love." Twenty minutes have passed since she returned home and resorted to drinking herself into oblivion. They think that she would take this humiliation quietly. They think that are the bloody owners of this town.

"Well. you are mistaken." She murmurs and slides her hand beneath her pillow to take out the copies she had made of Sebastian's journal and grins.

With a wicked gleam in her eyes, she picks up her phone and rings Cecile.

"Hello."

"Yes." Cecile says.

"I have something that would destroy her once for all...

XXXX

Morning dawns bright and Kathryn yawns. With a grimace, she notices that Greg McConnell's cock is still inside her.

"Wake up and get lost. Bloody idiot." She snaps at him and grimaces again after pulling away from him. He was adequate at best and she had expected him to leave after fucking. Apparently, the boy had not taken the hint. She wondered what Blaine saw in him.

Before he can even reply, she saunters in her bathroom to clean herself. She is feeling wonderfully sore and yet she is not completely satisfied yet, what with Sebastian's performance last night. Thinking about his hard cock, she fingers herself and it's not long before she is coming with a scream and his name on her lips. Annette was a fool to think that Sebastian would ever stay in love with a girl like her.

To think that she had not been a virgin to start with.

Bitch.

Kathryn comes out of her bath and realizes that Greg has left. She smiles and gets dressed for school. She has just settled down in her car when her phone rings. It's Sebastian. She smiles and picks up.

"Hello, Kathryn. Where are you?" His voice is a bit panicked and Kathryn freezes. Sebastian never panics.

"Kathryn. Answer me. Where the fuck are you?" He almost yells at her and she replies sharply, "I am at the gate now. Just getting out of the car." and gets out, her bag behind her.

"Damnit. Stay where you are." He says and cuts off. She scoffs and keeps walking, a smile at her face. The moment she enters, she notices that something is wrong. For one Sebastian is practically running towards her and for another, everyone is staring at her. She walks slowly, looking around her.

Some are glaring at her and some are staring at her in open-mouthed shock. They are reading something. They are also looking at her neck as if searching for - 

Her eyes widen in realization and before Sebastian can reach her, Cecile Caldwell does. She smiles in her usual idiotic way at her and Kathryn makes a face before taking the small notebook she is offering her.

She opens it and her knees feel weak. It is Sebastian's journal. It tells about Cecile, Annette, the bet and most importantly her. The first entry calls her a benedict bitch and tells about her backstabbing and then he writes about her cocaine addiction. Tears trickle down her eyes as she goes through it.

This is the first time Kathryn is crying and it's justified too because this means that she is ruined. They are sneering and laughing at him. Her eyes water and she looks around her.

"Kathryn." She looks at Sebastian who is standing in front of him now.

"Listen. Headmaster Hargrove is following me and he will search your neck for your rosary and possibly your home as well. Did you get rid of what I asked you that day?" He asks, his eyes on her, in a low voice. His hands rest on her shoulders and he looks at her.

She nods numbly. Everything is falling apart around her and she has only one person to hold onto and he is Sebastian. They are two of a kind and she trusts him, sort of.

"Now, put your 'innocent girl' act on and I will take care of the rest. All right." She doesn't answer and looks behind him. Headmaster Hardgrove is walking towards them, his eyes disappointed. 

"Miss Merteuil, where is your rosary?" This is the first question he puts on and as instructed by Sebastian, she sobs, "What rosary, headmaster? I am not into- into drugs. They are lying."

"Now, now Kathryn, don't put this act on." Cecile snarls at her. Kathryn wants to laugh at her. She looks really funny.

"I don't know why they are doing this. I-" Kathryn sobs and then starts crying earnestly. She feels Sebastian's arms wrap around her waist and rests her face on his shoulders. His hands stroke her arse and she wants to punch him. This is his fault in the first place. Fucking idiot.

"Actually, it's my fault headmaster. I wrote that journal to destroy her. You see I really want to shag her but she won't say yes, claiming that we are siblings. But we are not real siblings so it doesn't matter but she won't listen to me. I was angry and wrote this. It is full of lies you see. There was no bet and she is not addicted to coke. You can get her checked. You won't find any trace of the drug in her body. Cecile took advantage of this and circulated the copies because she is jealous of her. You see she loves Ronald but Ronald has eyes for only Kathryn." He drawls all this in a smooth and silky voice. She is so bloody greatfull that he took that rosary from her and forced her to burn the drug.

"Mr. Valmont, the thing is that we can't just take your word for this." Headmaster mutters and Sebastian speaks sharply, "Valmonts and Merteuils have been donating to this school for centuries and this is the way you pay us off."

"Mr. Valmont-"

"Say, headmaster Hardgrove." Sebastian drawls in a low voice so that only the headmaster and she can listen to him, "Where was Annette last night?"

Kathryn smiles and wants to look at the man's face but she doesn't move. She has to let him take care of the situation.

"What do you mean, Mr. Valmont?" He speaks in a sharp voice and Sebastian murmurs softly, "She was with me last night and she is the one who has circulated these journals. I have something that belongs to her and is much worse. I am just itching to circulate it as well. I have something that belongs to you as well, you know. I have a proof that you fucked Rubyhigs in consideration for giving her a grade that is enough to enter Harvard."

XXXX

Sebastian smiles at the sweating man.

"Now, if you want these things to be kept a secret, you will confiscate all these journals and announce that they were wrongly circulated by your daughter and Cecile and that they don't carry even an ounce of truth or I would be forced to..." He trails off and feels Kathryn's bottom press into his cock. This is not the time or place but she just has to mess with him.

"That will be all Mr. Valmont. I will take care of the rest. You may take today as an off. Everything will be normal by tomorrow." He says and spins around.

"Two minutes more darling." He whispers and Kathryn sobs again. She is such a good actress. He knows that she is itching to laugh but Sebastian is in no mood to do so. Bloody Annette. How dare she mess with them?

He places his arm around Kathryn's shoulders and she places her head on his chest. They walk towards the car and everyone stares at their backs. He turns his face around and realizes that the journals have already been put to fire.

He walks towards his Jag and they sit inside. 

XXXX

Please review. 


	9. Lost Again

**_Chapter-9_ **

**_Lost Again_ **

"Fuck you Sebastian." Kathryn snarls at him and he looks straight ahead.

"Fuck you. You are such a bloody loser." She snarls again and Sebastian presses his lips together, staring at the empty street quietly.

"You just had to hand over that journal to her." She is breathing hard now. Sebastian doesn't look at her.

"A toy. That's all you are. How dare you do this to me?" She screams at him and a strong sense of deja vu hits Sebastian.

_"My triumph is over you."_

He remembers her hateful words. He doesn't think that he can ever forget them. She is saying something but all he can hear are her words.

_"It amused me to make you ashamed of it."_

_"You gave up on the first person you ever loved because I threatened your reputation."_

_"You're just a toy Sebastian. A little toy I like to play with."_

_"I think that it's the saddest thing that I have ever heard."_

_"I don't fuck losers."_

She was wrong about one thing. Annette was not the first person he had fallen in love with. 

"Are you fucking listening to me?" She shouts at him and he stops the car just before her estate.

"Toy, eh? All I was a toy. Loser. That's what I am and the great Kathryn doesn't fuck losers." He mocks at her and she freezes, staring at him.

"You are a bitch and that's what I wrote in my journal. You bloody manipulated me into dumping her. " He whispers in a low voice, annoyed and frustrated at her.

"She was cheating-" Kathryn snarls at him and he snarls right back, his eyes furious, "That's beside the point. Leave Annette out of this for a second. It's between you and me. It always has been between you and me."

"You have been playing with me ever since I returned and when I finally dumped her, you rejected me. You humiliated me. I tried to keep her at bay yesterday, didn't I. You were there. After the way you tried to get me killed at the hands of Ronald, I should just have let them ruin you." He whispers, his eyes boring into hers angrily.

"You want me to be greatful to you, eh? You are a bastard and a loser." She crosses her arms around her chest and looks down at him.

"Fuck you. 'What happened to us?' Wasn't this your question that day. I will tell you what. You destroyed us by using me to satisfy your own ends, to take revenge from Court. You said that I gave up my first love. You were wrong. Annette was not my first love. You were. I didn't give up on you until that day and I didn't dump her to save my reputation. I thought that you - Fuck you Kathryn. Get lost."

XXXX

Kathryn can only stare at him. His eyes are wet just like they had been that day and he takes out his goggles and puts them on to hide them.

"Toying with each other is not love. Just because you wanted to fuck me-" Kathryn says and he interrupts her, laughing bitterly, "Talk about yourself. I was not the one playing. You ruined everything. The last vestiges of hope that I had died that day. I was angry at you and so I gave the journal to her, thinking that perhaps I would fall in love with her eventually but of course, you had to ruin it all over again. You sent Ronald after me. I mean seriously, Ronald. Do you really think that he would chose you over Cecile."

"Shut up." She snaps coldly at him. 

"We are there. Now get out. You have millions of others to keep you company." He speaks, his voice low and mocking, "Bloody manipulative slut. There is barely any male left in Manchestor prep who has not been inside you at least once."

"You are in no position to judge me. It's not like you haven't fucked more than three fifths of the female population. Don't you dare call me a slut." She snaps, her voice sharp and cold and he looks at her quietly. 

She is shocked when he extends his arm before her and opens the door.

"Leave." He says and she stares at him in shock.

"No one, absolutely no one dares to treat me like this. I will not forget this." She whispers in a dangerous and furious voice and he smiles slowly at her, his smile mocking and dangerous and whispers back, "You are in for a surprise then. What will you do anyways? Fuck me till I die, because let's accept it. That's the only thing you are good at and I am already used to your charms. They won't work on me. Get out before my patience wears thin."

She gets out of the car without another word, her lips pressed together in fury. He doesn't even look at her before driving away and she curses under her breath, "Fuck you Sebastian. You will pay for humiliating me like this."

Try as she might, she can't get his words out of her mind though.

_She wasn't my first love. You were..._

XXXX

When Annette realizes what she has done, it's too late. The journal is out and everyone has already read it. Sebastian has told something to father because father refuses to meet her eyes. She is terrified now, not because she knows that he would have kept some pics from that night, but because she knows that she has probably destroyed any chances she had with him. She should just have apologised and gotten done with it.

A few drinks in and she ruined any kind of future she could have had with him. She shouldn't have lied to him in the first place. She should have told him that she wasn't a virgin but she was so furious at him. He was always prioritising Kathryn over her and she hated it.

There is only one thing she can do now. She sighs and gets up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Father asks and she mutters, "To meet Sebastian. I have to talk to him."

XXXX

Sebastian is on the verge of having his first drink when he hears a knock on the door. He looks at his glass, his eyes pained and curses under this breath, "Who the fuck is disturbing me at this time?"

The door knocks again and he mutters, "Coming." before finally getting up to open it, dressed in nothing but his pyjamas.

Annette's tear streaked face outside his door surprises him and he is about to close the door on her face.

"Please, just listen to me. Please." She pleads him and his eyes soften him a bit. There has always been a certain softness in her face that attracts him. She has the ability to move his ruthless and cruel heart and he nods before moving to greet her in. Quiet contrary to Kathryn, she has no qualms about crying or apologising and expressing her feelings to him and he likes it.

"Sit." He says and she sits down on the sofa, staring at his bed with a longing in her eyes. He wonders what she is thinking. Had it been Kathryn, they would already be putting that bed to a wonderful use.

"Start speaking." He says and picks his glass of scotch again.

"I am sorry." She says and he is surprised.

"I should have told you that I wasn't a virgin but I liked you and didn't want to lose you and then I tried to distance myself from you because I knew that lying will get me in a trouble but you persisted and I fell in love. I was furious that you kept on looking at Kathryn. She was always on your mind. She was always all over you and I hated it. I hated her. I still hate her. Yesterday, I was drunk and angry and so I called Cecile. I shouldn't have but I did and I am just- just sorry." She finishes with a sob and her eyes are so heart wrenching that Sebastian has to hold his glass tightly to prevent himself from embracing her. It's fucking irritating that she still has this effect on him.

"I am so tired of being a second choice for you." She whispers, her wet eyes at him and continues softly, "I just- I want you to give a second chance to our relationship. I know that you probably love Kathryn in your own twisted way but I am ready to take the chance."

"Annette. Kathryn and I are two of a kind. People don't change overnight and I don't know what love is. I fuck because I like fucking and that has got nothing to do with love." He mutters as a matter of fact and she looks at him, breathing hard.

After staying silent for a couple of minutes, she says, "I am ready to take a chance. I love you. No more lies, no more withholding of any information. I will tell you my biggest secret, the one thing that no one except father, me and Tiffany know about."

Sebastian gets up and walks towards her. He places his glass on her lips and she sips his scotch. He drinks the remaining and keeps the glass aside before unbuttoning her shirt. She is wearing her shirt and pyjamas and her breath hitches when buttons pop open.

Her warm eyes gaze into his and she breathes hard as the last of her buttons pop open and he throws her shirt aside.

He holds her hands and she stands up. Her pyjamas pool on her feet and so do her panties. Her bra joins them soon after. She is naked in front of him and that's when she says, "I am Tiffany's daughter. I am the result of a drunken mistake between her and my father. She didn't want me and so gave me away to father."

To say that he is shocked will be an understatement. He is bloody stunned by her revelation. He knows the secrets of most of the upper east end and even he had had no idea about this.

"Does Kathryn know?" He asks and she looks at him with warm eyes, "No and I don't want her to know."

He stores it aside for further consideration and picks her in his arms. The fact that he has not answered is not lost on her. Still she doesn't repeat her words and he understands that she is that desperate to have him back.

He keeps this for later consideration as well. For now, he concentrates on fucking her. After all she is a good fuck, if nothing else and he is in need of a good fuck right now. 

She will do.

He smiles and places her naked body on his bed before straddling her. 

XXXX

 


	10. The bet

**_ Chapter - 10 _ **

**_ The bet _ **

Kathryn gets out of her car and walks inside her school, her heels clicking behind her. Looking around, she smiles at her school mates. Some frown at her and some ignore her completely.

Till yesterday, they used to hang upon each and every word that slipped her mouth. The very same people are sneering and looking down upon her and it is infuriating.

Fuming internally, she walks quietly until Ronald intercepts her.

"Hey Ronald." She smiles and her smile falters when she notices the expression on his face. Cecile is standing beside him, her lips upturned in a smirk that doesn't suit her at all.

"You used Cecile to have your stupid revenge from Court and you manipulated me into beating Sebastian when it was not even his fault -"

"That would be all me, I suppose." Sebastian's smooth and mocking voice stops Ronald's rant and she turns slightly to look at him as he walks towards her gracefully.

Smiling, she turns back towards the couple in front of her.

"I quite enjoyed fucking our young Cecile and I would thank you not to give her credit for my conquest. She was beautiful, supple breasts, an uncharted territory. Now that you have reminded me... ah! I still remember that first time I went down on her. She was quite responsive, loved giving me a blow job. Practically begged at times." Sebastian is standing beside her now, his hands in his pockets and his voice as soft as silk. His eyes are on Cecile's skirt as he licks his lips suggestively.

" Hey Cecile, I will be free today between 6 and 7 if you want to gain some more experience. You know how I like helping poor girls like you. Call me after school and I will send you my address." He walks close to Cecile while saying this.

Just when he raises his hand to touch her lips, Ronald comes between them.

"Stop this nonsense, you bastard or else -" Ronald shouts at Sebastian, his hands clenched into fists.

"Don't be such a spoilsport. She is practically dying to have my hands all over her." Sebastian drawls arrogantly and very suddenly he is back beside Kathryn, his fingers on the back of her leg. Cecile cheeks are red in mortification or perhaps excitement and Kathryn watches everything quietly, an amused smile on her face, picking her foot to dig her heals on his but his hands press her legs down.

"And.... or else what. You will beat me again." Sebastian mocks Ronald and his fingers tip toe inside Kathryn's skirt.

"I will break your fingers if you don't keep your hands to yourself, dear brother." She says under her breath and he removes his hand altogether after caressing her inner thighs a bit.

"You disgust me. Touching your sister-"

"A fair piece of advice, Ronald. Stay away from things you don't understand." Sebastian says in an amused voice, his hands in his pockets and Kathryn yawns mockingly before murmuring, "All this is terribly amusing but I have places to be. Good day Ronald.... Cecile."

This being said, she walks towards her classroom.

"Hey Sebastian, good morning." She is at the entryway when she hears Annette call Sebastian and spins around in time to see him embrace her and kiss right on her lips.

Cecile is looking at him with a longing in her eyes. The only boy she has fucked other than Ronald is Sebastian. It is amusing that she still wants to sleep with him.

She is walking with Ronald but has eyes only for her step brother.

"Good morning. Did I ever tell you that you are beautiful." Sebastian's drawl catches her attention and she turns in time to see him touch Annette's nipple through her shirt with his index finger.

The scene disgusts her and she walks towards her first lecture with hurried and furious footsteps.

The need to invite him to live in her house becomes very urgent all of a sudden. After all, the house belongs to his stepmother and he has a right over it. She decides to do it after the class when he is not with Miss Seventeen magazine.

Pasting a ladylike smile on her face, she walks inside the classroom, Sebastian following her with Annette.

XXXX

Sebastian enters the class with Annette and smiles when he notices Kathryn sitting in the corner most bench again. The only difference is that everyone is avoiding her now. She looks as stunning as ever in her school dress, though he is sure that she would manage to look sexy in a sack of potatoes. She is looking straight ahead. He can see that she is furious, what with the way everyone is staring and glaring at her. No-one else would know though, because her smile is as beautiful and evergreen as ever.

"Sebastian." Annette says and he looks at her. Her voice catches Kathryn's attention as well. Her face turns towards them and so does the complete class's.

"Yes, Sweetheart." He whispers sweetly and the way Kathryn's eyes narrow sub consciously at them delights him immensely.

"Sit with me today." She says and he smiles at her. Annette simply stares at his lips. The girl is floored and he knows it.

Suddenly, someone collides into his chest and his arms wrap around the shapely body to avoid the fall.

"Oh! Sorry. My bad." Says Kate, her lips on his neck. He smiles, Annette already forgotten and caresses her arse.

"I will have to punish you for almost causing the fall." He murmurs seductively, one hand already trailing towards her breast. Kate's friend, Angelina giggles at them and he winks, while simultaneously looking at her skirt.

Annette walks towards her bench quietly and he walks with Kate towards hers, his lips upturned in a sexy smirk.

Kathryn is looking at him with murderous eyes and then something happens that infuriates him. Court prances towards Kathryn and sits beside her with a sinister smile.

For a moment, Sebastian rolls his eyes. Then Kate's hand rests on his cock and she presses it on his bulge and the moment passes. He caresses the back of her hands and slides his hand under the table and inside her skirt, murmuring, "Meet me after class today. We will go somewhere private."

XXXX

"What are you doing here?" To say that she is annoyed would be an understatement. First of all, Sebastian sat with Kate and then Court just had to sit with her.

"How are you Kathryn? You are recovering quite well, considering what happened yesterday." He speaks mockingly, his voice soft and she smiles, looking straight ahead, her resting on her table.

"How are you, Court? You are recovering quite well, considering how young Cecile ditched you for Ronald." She throws at him and smiles when his hand clenches beside hers.

"It's so ironical that the one to ruin you was the one you ruined initially, isn't it? Poor little Kathryn... no one would hang upon every word you utter now. They sneer behind your back you know. They discuss the size of your panties and-"

"Shut up." She says sharply because before today, no one had dared to humiliate her like this. They were too terrified of her to talk about her behind her back. She hated this. She hated that she had no influence or control on others now.

"Why, just yesterday, I heard them discussing that you like wearing white and red -"

"I said shut up." She sneers at him and he smirks at her.

"You poor bitch. You had the potential to do so much and all you will manage to become will be a good fuck, which is of course your talent, dare I say, oonnly talent." He is still smirking at her and she is so furious. Never has she felt so angry in her life.

"Do I smell a bet?" Kathryn smiles at her, her smile dangerous and beautiful, none of her fury reflecting on her face. He licks his lips as he leers at her.

"Ah! But you don't have the guts, darling." He mocks her, chuckling darkly. Professor is mostly ignoring them and full of adrenaline, she smirks at him, "You are highly mistaken. Nothing is impossible for me."

"There are some things that are out of even your league, for example, Valmont." He says and she freezes.

"What do you mean?" She asks in a low voice and he chuckles, "I bet you couldn't make him fall desperately and pathetically in love with you and simultaneously gain your lost reputation back, let's say in a month."

She thinks about it for a moment and then her eyes fall on Sebastian. He is sitting with Kate and by the looks of it, she is getting him off. Yes, he had been in love with her but she can see that he doesn't love anyone now and most likely won't.

"He is the biggest catch of this school you know. I have heard girls lament about the fact that he has no heart to lose to anyone. Just imagine what this would do for your reputation. From what I know, he still holds a considerable influence on the upper east end." His voice is soft and convincing and she finds herself getting convinced.

"It would be your biggest victory Kathryn." He whispers softly and slides his hands inside her skirt and places it on her upper thigh.

She holds it and brings it out and turns to look at him, "Name your terms."

The smile that appears on his face is triumphant and smug and he smirks, "If I win, I get you and I get to put it anywhere I want for a whole week and you will convince Cecile to abandon Ronald to sleep with me."

She looks at him with venomous eyes and wants to refuse. The git had left her in favour of Cecile and she has absolutely no intentions of letting him anywhere close to her and the second one would be difficult seeing that Cecile seems to despise her now.

"Count me in." She mutters coolly and smiles, "If I win, you would tell everyone in the coming ball that you just wanted to be the first one to bang Cecile. I want you to tell them that I actually did her a favour by striking that bet because at the end Cecile has the one she actually loves and you didn't deserve her at all so they must thank me for helping find her true love. I want you to apologise in front of the whole school and the entire upper east end aand I get your Lamborghini Aventador as well."

He looks icily at her and she almost laughs at his expression. Almost. She doesn't want professor to be any more disappointed in her then he already is so somehow she manages to control herself.

"Fine. You are not going to win anyways." He mutters and she smirks at him, "We will see that won't we?"

His hand moves towards her again and she snaps coldly at him, "Keep that hand where it belongs or you will soon lose it." while taking down notes.

"Practice makes perfect and all that. You must get ready for our special week." He mutters snidely and licks his lips suggestively and she smiles coldly at him, "Practice your speech sweetheart."

XXXX  
  



	11. Caught

_**Chapter-11** _

_**Caught** _

"Harder." Annette screams and Sebastian thrusts inside her. She is looking beautiful like this, with her hair around her face, her cheeks flushed. Her mouth is open in a moan.

"Sebastian. Faster." She moans desperately, "Please. I-" and he kneads her breasts to provide her some relief.

"I am- I am-" She moans and climaxes. He follows her shortly after and spills his seed inside her. He slumps over her and buries his face in her neck, kissing it softly.

He pulls out of her and lays beside her after a few moments and she places her head on his chest.

"You were flirting with Cecile and Kate today." She murmurs on his chest out of the blue and he replies gently, his hand carding her hair, "I told you that I don't do long term."

"Do you love me?" She asks and he rolls his eyes in exasperation before replying, "Hmmmm. No. I don't love anyone Annette."

She becomes silent at that, as if deciding whether to say something or not.

"You love her. You always have." She mumbles softly and he rubs his palm over her soft nipple, first right and the left. She moans and they harden under his hands. He smiles. It's easy to distract her. She thinks that he is fucking her because of love. Nothing could be further from the truth though. He had been of half a mind to publish three of her photos in Seventeen. It would have been ironic. That was the magazine in which she had published her article about waiting for the right man.

"I want you to put your mouth to a better use." He replies softly and his erection pokes on her belly. She sighs audibly before moving between his legs.

She takes the head between her lips and licks the pre-cum. He moans and throws his head back. Slowly, she starts sucking it. He moans when she swallows his entire cock and it hits her throat.

"I was going to publish your pictures in 'Seventeen' you know." He murmurs as she bobs her head up and down on his cock. She hollows her cheeks and her eyes shoot open at the words.

"I didn't. Nor am I going to. Don't worry." He murmurs and her eyes close in relief before she starts sucking him earnestly, his cock inside her warm mouth. She is sitting on her knees with her arse sticking up in the air. He can almost imagine Kathryn instead of her, her black teasing eyes boring into his as she sucks him off. He can imagine Kathryn swaying her pert arse in the air for him.

"Holy Fuck." He screams and releases himself in Annette's mouth. She swallows some and wipes her mouth after pulling out.

"You were thinking about her, weren't you?" She asks, her eyes full of pain and he makes a face at her before lying smoothly, "Of course not. Come here."

She sighs and looks at him knowingly before crawling next to him. He wraps his arm around her and speaks softly, "Go to sleep."

She sight contently on his chest and he strokes her hiar thinking that it is completely pathetic that he came off thinking about Kathryn. No matter how much he hates it, the truth is there in front of him.

Annette is sleeping in his arms, looking completely innocent and sweet. Nothing could be farther from the truth though. She is anything but innocent.

Had it been someone else, he would have ruined them without giving them any prior warning. It won't take much. But since it's Annette, he wants to give her a chance.

"Annette." He whispers and kisses her forehead softly.

"Hmmm." She mumbles sleepily and looks at him. He smiles at her and murmurs, "Come here." She pulls back and he places his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her face close to his.

When their lips are almost touching and she can not see anything except his eyes, he whispers very softly, "Are you hiding something from me?" It's a terribly intimate position and Sebastian knows this. He does not love her. He doesn't have any feelings for her except annoyance and lust.

She trembles, her hands on his chest and looks at him with frightened eyes but says nothing.

"Last chance, Annette." He warns her, his fingers stroking her spine and her buttocks.

She swallows and whispers back, "Court proposed a deal and I accepted. I love you and I did it so that you leave her forever." Her face is soft and her eyes are cautious.

"Good." He replies and kisses her lips softly. The kiss is soft and passionate and everything that Annette wants. He looks into her eyes while kissing her and she looks back at him. He deepens the kiss and adjusts her face to get a better access. After a few seconds, tears start trickling down her eyes. He doesn't pull back though. He devours her mouth, her lips just as a man deeply in love would.

He pulls back when the need to breathe becomes urgent and leans to press soft and quick kisses on her lips before pulling back again. Her face is straight but tears are trickling down her cheeks. She stares at him for a few more seconds before pulling back and sitting beside him with crossed legs, her eyes staring ahead and her fingers on her lips.

Sebastian picks her phone and places it on her lap, muttering, "Call him and tell him that you want out of it. Don't tell anyone that I know about the bet."

"May I ask why." She whispers quietly and he answers, "I have my reasons. You don't need to understand them. You need to get out of it."

She sighs and complies with him. Three minutes later, she hangs off and he murmurs, "If he calls, disconnect his call and if he persists, block him."

"I just want you Sebastian. I love you and I have lost you. I am sorry for lying to you about my virginity." She whispers and he does not answer her. instead laying down on his bed and closing his eyes.

"Leave." He whispers after a few seconds and hears a shuffling and sobs. She leaves his apartment a few minutes later, crying bitterly and uselessly. Her sobs do not and will never move his heart. All he knows is that she has just saved herself from getting destroyed.

He blinks at the ceiling and lights a cigarette, taking a drag and then exhaling.

"You are not the one playing Kathryn. This time, you are the one being played." He murmurs and smiles. Soon, she will make her first move and he will be ready.

XXXX

Her alarm blares and Kathryn get up. It's 4 AM and this is the best time to convince him. She searches her wardrobe for the perfect dress and smiles when she comes across her red dress. It has an ultra low cut and a low back and a V shaped cowl neck and an O-ring detail. It showed her shapely arse off perfectly. It also shows her breasts off.

Ten minutes later, she is dressed and is admiring herself in the mirror. After applying lipstick and a black eye-liner, she walks towards her car. Her driver drops her off at Sebastian's apartment and she picks her heels in her hand before unlocking his door.

After locking the door behind her, she walks towards his room. He has a nice apartment but everything about his apartment flies off her mind when her eyes fall upon a very naked Sebastian on his bed. The room reeks of sex and it's obvious that he had had company the previous night.

She crosses the entryway and closes the door behind her and leans against it. The noise wakes him up and he opens his eyes slowly. His eyes are sleepy and he doesn't even react to her presence in his room. There is no change on his face except a little smile and roving eyes. His eyes rove from her neck to her breasts to her legs. She walks forward and goes towards the table which has a half empty bottle of scotch and a few empty glasses. She pours scotch for them and turns around to find his lust driven eyes on her neckline. She walks slowly towards him, glasses in her hands and settles beside his naked legs. Her dress rides up and shows her upper thighs off and he drinks the sight hungrily.

"Dressed to kill Kathryn. What's the deal?" He murmurs and sits up, one leg stretched and the other folded. He takes the glass from hand and his fingers linger on her fingers before retreating.

"I want you to move back to my place. It's your step mother's home and you have a right to everything that is in it." She murmurs seductively, taking a sip of her drink and his toes brush the skin where the back of her dress ends, that is just above her arse.

"Everything." He asks and she doesn't reply.

He takes the glass from her hand and places their glasses on the table before spreading his legs a bit.

"Come." He whispers and she looks at him. There is something in his eyes that she can't place.

She nods and crawls upon the bed and between his legs. She sits, her back pressed against his chest.

"Everything." He whispers and she presses her clothed ass against his bare erection but doesn't answer.

He picks her hair and places them on her right shoulder and grazes his lips on her left shoulder. His fingers trail over the folds of her neckline and she closes her eyes.

She rocks her ass on his erection and his fingers tip toe towards her breasts.

"You didn't answer me. Will you move back?" She asks and his palm cups her right breast.

"Do I have a right on everything?" He asks again and damnit, she doesn't want to answer the bloody question.

Her nipple is between his thumb and first finger, which is rendering her thoughts incoherent now.

"Yes." She murmurs and he kisses her neck softly. His erection digs in her arse and she rocks again, desperate to get some kind of friction.

XXXX

Sebastian smiles. She is putty in his hands and he could do anything he wants with her. She has been like this ever since he chose Annette over her. He had a suspicion that her rejection had just been an act. He trails the finger of his free hand from her neck, to her spine and inside her dress. His finger stops where the crack of her begins.

She trembles and her hand slides inside her dress sub-consciously and towards her pussy. He stops it with his left hand and whispers softly, "No. I won't."

Her entire body stiffens and she abruptly moves away from him. It's always bloody uncomfortable when she does so. He is achingly hard and needs to get off desperately.

"Why." She asks sharply after sprawling beside him. But he has to make arrangement now. He needs a soft and pliant body in which he can pound mercilessly and Annette will not do. She likes it slow.

 _Cecile._  He lips upturn in a smile as she thinks about her. He had noticed the longing that she had had in her eyes in the morning.

He texts his address to her and asks her to come within twenty minutes. His phone is snatched away from him the moment he clicks on send.

Kathryn looks at the screen before looking back at him and speaks in a sharp voice, "I thought you were done with her."

"I am far from done with her. I want to fuck her arse. It still remains an uncharted territory." He speaks and she looks at his cock. He smiles at her, "Unless you want to take care of this."

She will not. He knows. She will never succumb to such measures. She will not let him treat her like a hole to fuck.

His phone beeps and he takes it from her. Cecile's answer is positive and he smiles fleetingly at Kathryn before murmuring softly, "Now, kindly leave. I am expecting company in about fifteen minutes."

She looks at him with sharp eyes before getting up and walking towards the door. He closes his eyes and starts humming to himself, his hands on his shaft. The door opens and slams close and he flicks his eyes open to find her gone.

XXXX

 


	12. Insulted

**_Chapter - 12_**

**_Insulted_ **

 

Kathryn fumes all the way to her house. How dare he? She could have stayed and watched the show but she was feeling too annoyed to do that. She wondered if Sebastian had done it to spite her. She wouldn't put it beyond him.

After slamming her door closed, she walks inside her house and straight towards her room. She changes into a nighty and lights a cigarette and takes a deep drag. It doesn't provide any relief but it's something to distract her mind. She can't lose the bet. She has to win it and she has to win her influence back. If Court confesses what she wants him to, everyone's attention would shift towards him and it's probable that they look at her in a positive light after that.

Taking one last drag, she throws it away and closes her eyes to sleep.

She wakes up when she feels something rocking against her arse. She is still wearing her nighty and she realizes that someone is fondling her breasts through her nighty and -

Her eyes shoot open and she places her hands on his roaming hands in shock. The rocking stops and he licks the skin inside her ear before whispering softly, "Cecile wasn't enough. So I decided to accept your invitation."

The words infuriate her and she murmurs sharply, "So you decided to surprise me brother?"

"Hmmm." He speaks and massages her belly. His hands create a longing inside her. He kneads her breasts but takes care not to slide his hand inside. His hips are not rocking against her now. His erection pokes on her arse and she doesn't move. His lips press on the junction of her neck and shoulder and he sucks the sensitive skin over there. 

"Unnhhnnn." She moans softly and he murmurs, "You are so hot."

His words only serve to increase the longing inside her and she turns around to kiss him. He has other ideas though and holds her head back to kiss her chin and the skin underneath it. His lips travel to her neck and she moans again as his hands knead her buttocks. He doesn't kiss her lips even though she tries. His eyes look into hers hungrily and she is suspicious when he pulls back because he clearly wants to fuck her. The fact that he is not attempting to undress her is enough to raise her hackles.

"You are planning something aren't you?" She asks, her eyes boring into his blue ones and he smiles darkly, "Perhaps, perhaps not." before getting up completely and walking away.

"Come back." She snaps at him furiously after sitting on her bed and he leans against the door, murmuring, "I have to get ready."

"It's still early." She hisses back, her eyes dark and he mutters lazily, "I am busy, sis."

"Excuse me." She looks at her furiously. This is the height of insult and he simply turns around, ignoring her. 

"I want to fuck." She yells at him and he turns around, a knowing smile grazing his face, "I don't."

He looks into her eyes searching for something and turns around when he doesn't find it, dressed in his shorts and t-shirt and leaves her alone, fuming. She changes into a shirt and skirt quickly and follows the impertinent bastard out of her room.

He is sprawled on the sofa and is talking to someone on phone.

"Hmmmm. Let's meet after school today, Annette. Let's get some lunch and then you can come over." He whispers smoothly and she walks towards him, her hips swaying behind her. He smiles at her and murmurs on his phone, "Love you too.", his smile devilish and a strong sense of deja vu hits her. It's such a strange coincidence. She is wearing the same nighty and the words are the same as well. Even now, he is uttering same words to the same girl but still it's so different. This time, she can't manipulate him. He is strong and ruthless and he is lying to Annette and the girl probably knows this.

Right now, he is looking straight at her thighs while simultaneously talking on phone.

Fucking idiot. 

XXXX

She is looking at him, her eyes dark and guarded. It's like she is catching on his point and he is happy that things are going as he had planned. 

"Sebastian." She speaks softly, her lips upturned in a beautiful smile and he smiles back, mumbling, "Yes." 

"What are you planning?" She asks and he asks right back, his voice sharp, "What are you planning?" 

He waits for her to spill but she doesn't, instead looking at him with sharp eyes. 

"Why would I be planning anything at all?" She replies and he echoes back, "Why would I be planning anything?" 

"Oh Come on Sebastian, I know that your are planning something. Tell me." She says and studies him. 

"I am getting back with Annette." He murmurs. It's a sudden decision. She loves him and regrets lying to him. Yes, he doesn't love her but trying is not a sin. 

Her eyes look sharply at him for a second. The moment passes and she leans against the sofa, her legs crossed. Her skirt rides up and exposes her beautiful legs. 

"You might as well take everything off Kathryn. I would love to have what I have obsessed over, ever since our parents got married. But I am still getting back with her." He whispers and her eyes burn with fury. 

"Actually, I think I should help you in that area." He mumbles and smiles before getting up. 

She doesn't move from her place. She doesn't even blink an eye. This look that she gives is complex to understand. He has never understood this look. 

Her eyes are not burning any more but she is thinking something. 

"Coming in the middle of the night -" He starts and opens the first button of her shirt, "-dressed in a scrap of satin-" the second button, "-practically seducing me." the third button, "Do you think that I am so stupid?", The fourth button and then he bends to kiss the skin of breasts that the shirt is revealing, "Do you think I don't know you by now?"

He opens the fifth button as well. She is looking at him with unreadable eyes, making no move or response at all. 

But, the moment, he is about to slide his tongue inside her bra, she pushes him away before buttoning her shirt back. 

He sits back on his sofa, his ankle on his other knee and looks at her. 

She smiles at him to save her face and murmurs seductively, "Not so soon brother. I want you to earn it."

"Not again. I am not falling for this trap." He murmurs, acting as if he really believes her.

"Hmmmm Aren't you?" She murmurs and leaves her three buttons unbuttoned, falling right into his trap.

She walks towards him and straddles him. He spreads his knees a bit to make her comfortable and before smiling. 

She thinks that he will kiss the patch of skin she has revealed by leaving the three buttons unbuttoned, like old times.

He has other ideas though. He places his hands on  her shirt and rips it open. The buttons break and fall down.

He had not intended to be so aggressive but he is a bit angry at her. She always uses this weapon and he falls for it.

Her eyes shoot open and her mouth falls open in shock as he simply pulls her shirt and throws it away, leaving her in her bra and skirt on his lap.

She is a work of art really. Fair skin and flat stomach. He wants to fuck her so much sometimes that it hurts.

He had planned to leave her like this but he can't, not now that she is gaping at him and he has the opportunity. He wants to look at her breasts right now so badly. 

She had planned to tease him like she always does and get him to do what she wants.

He does not know what she is exactly planning but it can't be good.

He traces the neck line of her striped bra with his hand but that does nothing to ease his lust and murmurs, "Still want to trap me darling. I am way out of your league Kathryn and I don't love anyone now. You can't manipulate me. There is nothing you can offer except..... and this time I am not going to accept any bet." He trails off and dips his hand in very cleavage.

He looks at the clock from the corner of his eyes and notices that only two minutes are left. 

She has still not come out of her shock and he smiles before opening the hook of her bra and throwing it aside as well. 

"So beautiful. You do have nice tits." He mumbles and traces a finger from her chest to nipple and back. 

"You - you-" She starts in a stunned voice and just at the right moment, the main door of the drawing room opens and in comes Cecile. 

"Hey Cecile." He murmurs and removes his hands from her breasts. 

"Hey." The girl murmurs uncomfortably and Sebastian smiles smoothly at her, "Just wait until I take care of.... this." 

Kathryn is fuming. He can almost feel the heat emanating from her body when he picks her in his arms. Her legs tighten around his hips and she has to wrap her arms around his neck if she doesn't want to fall. 

Her breasts press on his chests as he hugs her tightly and she hisses, "You will pay for this." 

He says nothing and continues towards her room. The look on her face when he simply drops her on her bed is priceless. 

He looks at her breasts that are lying limply as she sits up in front of him, her face red with fury and embarrassment and feels himself growing hard. 

"I shall take my leave now. As you know, I have company." He simply whispers and walks out. 

The door closes and he hears something shatter behind him as he closes the door. 

He simply smiles before walking towards Cecile and embracing her warmly. 

"I am just going to get ready. Care to accompany me?" He asks and slides his hands inside her skirt and on her arse. She is so deliciously innocent and he only has to lower her panties a bit so as to place a finger inside the crevice of her arse before she is putty in his arms. 

"Sure." She replies and burrows in his arms. He pulls her beside him and places a hand inside her skirt, on her bare arse before taking her to his room. 

He fucks her in his bathroom and then on his bed before leaving for school and enjoys it thoroughly. On his request, she leaves her panties in his bathroom and keeps a button of her shirt unbuttoned. 

The look on Ronald's and Kathryn's face when Sebastian enters with Cecile, with several beautiful hickies on her neck is priceless. 

He keeps his hand on her arse deliberately to burn both of them. From the corner of his eyes, he finds Court chuckling darkly and decides to find out a way to show him his rightful place. 

XXXX

 

 


	13. Frustrated

**_Chapter-13_ **

**_Frustrated_ **

"No, I am tired. Will see you later." Kathryn replies carelessly and Blaine mutters, "Kathryn, just give it a few days. Everything will be back to normal."

"Give it a rest. I know that it won't." She replied, her tone annoyed and takes a drag.

"Kathryn." He sighs and she cuts him off, "I am expecting someone. Bye." before hanging off.

The problem is that a week has elapsed she is no closer to him. He is always engaged. Even right now, he is with Cecile in his room. How is she supposed to win the bet if he is never alone.

She takes another drag and then throws the cigarette away, not that it does much good anyways. There is only one option left now. She will have to take the direct route.

She gets up and searches her wardrobe for something suitable. Finally, her eyes fall upon a low necked shirt and a mini skirt. She puts them on and walks towards the sitting room to wait for Cecile to leave.

XXXX

Sebastian gets down the bed to clean up and asks her to leave. Her eyes look sad but she nods nevertheless and by the time he comes back, she is gone. He is not surprised to find Kathryn on his bed, sitting with her legs stretched in front her. He was expecting this. He has been avoiding her for a week now. She is getting desperate.

She looks stunning as always. She looks at him with unreadable eyes and her eyes trail from his wet hair to his damp chest to his shorts.

He doesn't say anything to her and dries his hair off with the towel.

He is surprised when she doesn't try to seduce him.

"Sebastian, could you sit with me for a few moments?" She asks him, her voice soft and he nods before placing his towel on the chair.

He sits beside her and she looks at him.

"You said that you loved me. I want to give you a chance." She says and he stares at her incredulously. She is truly under an impression that he is pining over her.

Fuck!

"A chance. Do you really think that I am pining over you." He asks and she looks at him sharply, "Aren't you?"

"Lusting over you more like. I want to fuck you Kathryn. Have wanted to, ever since I saw you." He says and she looks at him, her eyes blazing.

"Sex does not require a relationship." He says and continues, "Whatever this is, I want no part in it. You don't know the meaning of a relationship Kathryn, just like me. People don't change overnight."

Their eyes meet as Sebastian repeats her words. He feels a sense of satisfaction creep inside him when her eyes shine with disappointment and annoyance.

"Now I would like you to put your mouth to a better use." He mutters and looks at the bulge of his shorts.

She glares at him for a moment before her lips upturn in a sinister smile. Before she even moves, he knows that she is going to touch his bulge.

He has other ideas though. Before her hands reach his shorts, he places his hands on her legs and pushes her down on his bed by dragging them. 

Before she can say even a single word, he crawls on her, each and every part of their body touching.

He looks into her eyes and tries to find some kind of remorse in them for trying to manipulate him yet again but finds none.

"What are you doing?" She asks softly and he kisses the corner of her lips. His lips trail over to her jaw and neck as he starts rocking softly against her.

"I wish your clothes were off." He murmurs honestly, his face alluring and she replies back, her eyes sharp and dangerous, "In your dreams brother."

He buries his face in her neck and presses his cock further in her skirt, wishing it was not as complicated as it is. He really wants to fuck her.

Her shirt shows off her cleavage and he risists the temptation to tear it off.

He wants to humiliate her, to pay her back for how she used him. Satisfying her won't serve the purpose.

Her quiet moan catches his attention and he smiles. She is so bloody hot. Her eyes are glowing with lust and the need to have his mouth all over her.

After kissing her jaw for one last time, he gets up and sits beside her again. Her body looks inviting like this, pliant and soft and spread but he has to resist the temptation. 

"What the hell is this?" She whispers, her voice low and soft and he looks at her before replying, "I have to go somewhere."

"I want you right now." She snaps furiously at him after sitting up, her eyes burning with fury.

"I don't." He mutters and continues, "Now kindly leave and do close the door behind you."

Her eyes blaze at the humiliation and she gets up. He thinks that she is going to leave but apparently she has other ideas.

XXXX

Kathryn opens the buttons of her shirt and throws it off before straddling him. She places her arse on his cock and he closes his eyes. Her bra is white and has stripes all over it. She gets up a bit to place her knees on either side of his hips and moves close to him, her tits almost touching his lips.

"Still want me to leave Sebastian." She murmurs slowly, suggestively and his eyes flicker, dark with desire and yet he doesn't touch her. Instead he grasps her hips and flips them over.

For only a moment she thinks that she has won but that moment passes because he gets off the bed and murmurs softly, "I am not in a mood."

Deja vu hits her hard yet again and she glares at his back as he gets ready and murmurs, "I have to meet Annette. Goodbye." and leaves just like that.

She slams her hands on the bed before sprawling on it in frustration, having decided to wait for him, no matter how long it takes.

XXXX

He doesn't know why but he was feeling this urge to see Annette. She still has this power on him. She is not brooding any more. She smiles and talks to her friends and smiles at him as well. Sometimes, he smiles back.

She is waiting for him by his car and they sit inside. It is just like old times. A soft and melodious music is playing and she is humming under her breath.

"I am glad you compelled me to get out of Court's plan. I don't think I could have lived with it. I don't like manipulating anyone, least of all you." She mutters and he looks at her before looking ahead again, "Hmmmm. I am glad that you got out of it. Not your style. Why...Court, though? He is an arrogant asshole."

She frowns and purses her lips before replying, "I was impressionable and he seduced me. The second time when you had arrived to give the diary to me, I was depressed that day."

They fall quiet for a few moments and the street is almost empty. The weather is quite nice. She breaks the silence by asking him in a quiet voice, "Why did you want to see me?"

He doesn't know the answer himself so he simply shrugs, "I had nothing better to do."

She turns her face to look at him. He returns her look for a second before looking back ahead.

"What?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowed and she sighs before replying, "It hurts you."

"Nothing hurts me Annette." He argues and she repeats, "It does. She is manipulating you again and it hurts you. You want it to be more then just a means to achieve her ends."

"It doesn't. I don't care, not about her or anyone else." He mutters in a deadpanned voice and she mutters, "Bullshit. You care and I can see that. I have always known it Sebastian. It was the basic reason that I hadn't wanted a relationship with you initially."

Sebastian sighs, annoyance creeping in his head, "She just-" he sighs again before continuing, "She just - she doesn't think about anything else. She is always thinking about a way to make me fall for her. Her life revolves around winning."

"I think otherwise." Annette says all of a sudden, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Come again."

"She is highly complex and she ignores her own urges and emotions. I think that she deliberatively misunderstands herself. In short, she manipulates herself into not understanding her own desires."

Sebastian brings the car to a halt before turning to look at Annette, "Why would she do that?"

Annette looks at him, her eyes blazing, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" He mutters in annoyance and she stares at him before whispering, "Don't expect any help from me. It's not fair on me."

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. Yes, it's not fair on Annette. She is in love with him and he should not ask her for any kind of help with Kathryn.

"All right. Come on. I will drop you home. It's late." He whispers and Annette nods. He hand is hovering over his. She takes it back after a few moments and he doesn't pull it back.

He will not use Annette, no matter what. Like always, he doesn't want to.

XXXX

 


	14. Revelation

_**Chapter-14** _

_**Revelation** _

Sebastian flicks the switches on and notices Kathryn sprawled on his bed, dressed in her bra and skirt. The blanket has fallen on the floor and she is huddled into a ball, trembling from cold. She looks so innocent like this, harmless and sweet. He wants to kiss her so desperately that the urge is almost impossible to control. Almost.

"I could come later." Clorissa whispers behind him and he nods carelessly, "I will call you tomorrow." She replies, "Sure." and leaves him alone with the sleeping beauty. 

Kathryn's body is perfect, really. Voluptuous breasts and long, beautiful legs. To add a cherry on the top, her arse is tight and hot.

He sighs and changes into his boxers before climbing on the bed. He kneels on his knees beside her folded legs and stares at her buttocks. He looks at her and makes sure that she is sleeping and gently lifts her skirt to reveal her panties clad arse. He wants to remove the panties as well but the movement would wake her and spoil his surprise so he doesn't. He licks his lips and smacks her arse hard, both cheeks at once and she moans before sitting straight, her eyes wide and comical.

XXXX

Kathryn stares at Sebastian in utter shock. Where on one hand, she has dreamt of being spanked by Sebastian, on the other hand, she is furious that he has the gall to do so.

"I had to send Annette away because of you. We were just getting at the good part. Couldn't you have slept in your room?" He lies, laying down, his hands behind his head and looks at her.

"How dare you?" She wants to snap at him but it comes out as a breathy whisper. Her heart is hammering hard and he knows it.

"You are just itching to be spanked again, aren't you?" He mutters in a husky voice, "You want me to bend you on my knees, your arse in the air and spank you until your arse is red, don't you?"

Her breath is erratic and her pupils are dilated. Her hand is trembling.

"Or perhaps you want me to pin your hands on the wall and bend you and then spank your bare arse. I would use my hand you know." He whispers seductively and she mutters, "Sebastian.", her voice soft and inviting.

"But, it's late and I am tired so I would rather sleep. Good night Kathryn." He whispers and she closes his eyes in utter frustration. She turns her face to look at him but realizes that he has already slept.

Furious and turned on, she picks her mobile and dials Ronald's number.

"Ronald. I know that you are angry with me. But I am so sorry. I would like to apologize to you in person. Could you please meet me at my place immediately?" She murmurs sweetly, her eyes on Sebastian. His fingers clench and then relax as if he is not even listening to her.

"Yes, please. I am missing you so much. I really need you." She murmurs, her voice falsely desperate and Sebastian's eyebrows furrow in a frown.

"Okay. I am waiting." She replies and hangs off before crawling out of the bed.

"Good night Sebastian." She murmurs softly and squeezes his cock through his boxers before walking out.

XXXX

To say that Sebastian is furious is an understatement. He doesn't know why but he doesn't want her to sleep with Ronald. He doesn't want anyone to take advantage of her kinks. Ronald is very furious at them because of what they did to Cecile and Sebastian doesn't want him near Kathryn when she is like this.

That's why he has not been able to sleep for the past half an hour. He has spent it tossing and turning in the hopes that somehow sleep will have mercy on him but he can't get her out of his head.

He gets up and curses her, "Damned bitch." before rushing towards her bedroom. He stands outside and can hear faint voices from inside though it is impossible to make out what they are actually doing.

Without wasting any more time, he opens the door and walks inside. Ronald is sitting on the bed in his boxers and Kathryn is standing in front of him in her nighty. Due to some reason, the entire scene boils his blood.

"What the fuck is this Kathryn?" Ronald hisses furiously and Kathryn whirls around to face him.

"Get out Ronald." Sebastian mutters, his lips pressed together arrogantly, before continuing, "Or perhaps I can call our young Cecile to join me tonight since you are busy with Kathryn. Believe me, she will be more then ready."

"You bastard, she is an innocent girl." Ronald mutters angrily after getting on his feet. Kathryn watches the entire scene from a safe distance.

"Oh! and Kathryn is not a girl. Why are you here when you can be with our sweet, innocent, naive, cute Cecile." Sebastian purrs her name and continues in a soft voice, "Believe me she is not as innocent as you think. I have taught her a lot of things. Dare I say that she is a good student, very obedient and pliant. I teach her daily you know."

"Kathryn is a -" Ronald mutters angrily and stops at the very end, perhaps because Sebastian's eyes are murderous.

"Did you know Cecile wore green panties today and she did not wear any bra underneath her blue sweater to impress me. She likes her red panties the most and she simply loves it when I go down on her. I requested her to put on black underthings tomorrow at school. You see I think she would look quite cute in black. She agreed to try them on so that I could suggest the colors that suit her." Sebastian's voice is calm and composed,"You could of course check when you return to her tonight. She likes learning new things you know and now that she knows that there is so much that I could teach her, she is always very eager for our classes." He stops for a second and then adds, "Think before you say a word Kathryn next time. If I were to propose Cecile, she won't even think about you before saying yes. I could, you know, propose her, just to spite you."

Ronald is practically vibrating with fury now.

"You bastard- you-" He mutters, incoherent with anger and Sebastian commands coldly, "Get out of our home before I have to get you thrown out of here."

XXXX

Ronald bolts out of her room, his face almost red with fury and Sebastian turns to look at her, "Are you completely insane? He is angry at you and you were going to let him spank you."

Kathryn swallows and averts her eyes. She had only wanted to make him jealous. The thought that Ronald might hurt her to take his revenge had not even entered her mind. Suddenly, he is in front of her and is shaking her shoulders roughly while looking into her eyes, "Do you have any sense or not? If you are so bloody desperate to get a spanking, I will give you one right now. Come on."

Before she can say no, she is dragged roughly by him towards the bed. He sits and forces her on his knees.

"I don't want it." She murmurs softly and he lifts the hem of her nighty up. Thank god, she is still wearing her panties.

His hands on the hem of her panties when she presses urgently, "I don't, all right. Just stop."

This is the moment that Kathryn realizes something. She realizes that she doesn't want it to be rushed and frantic with Sebastian. The thought is desperate. She wants it to be memorable. She wants to remember it her entire life. Even now, when she is bent over his knees, her panties clad arse in the air when her heart is hammering inside her chest, she doesn't want him to be ashamed or angry at her.

She has lived in a denial till this moment, thinking that her arrogance and pride doesn't let her sleep with him. She has lied to herself ever since she set her eyes upon him. But now, she can't do it anymore because the truth is dancing in front of her.

She is roughly pulled up and Sebastian's hands squeeze her shoulders painfully as he stares into her eyes, searching for something. His eyes are unreadable, distant and he is trying to find something but he doesn't and closes his eyes. His face shines with disappointment and she feels dread settling down in the pit of her stomach. She doesn't understand what is happening. She doesn't want to feel all these complicated things.

She understands sex, bets, winning, manipulation but she doesn't understand this, whatever this is.

She is roughly shoved away and stumbles on the floor. Sebastian's eyes are open now and so very transparent. He is trying to mask his face desperately but can't and Kathryn freezes on the floor as he stares at her, his eyes disgusted.

"If it's sex you want Kathryn, you are welcome to my bed anytime you want. I won't refuse and I will fuck you the way you wish. I will satisfy all your kinks and fantasies. My only request to you is to stay away from boys like Ronald who simply want to punish you. If I had not arrived at the right time today, god knows what he might have done. This is the second time I am saving you. Bloody grow up." Sebastian stalks out of her room after finishing his rant and she simply lays on the floor, staring at the place where he was standing just a few seconds back.

She must feel angry at him but she feels a lump in her throat and she feels her eyes sting. She doesn't let the tears fall because there is no point of crying. There is no one to wipe her tears anyways, not her mother or father and now Sebastian is angry at her as well and she hates it when he is angry at her.

The words 'second time' catch her attention and she wonders what the first time was. She doesn't remember any instance when he saved her from any person before.

As she relives his words over and over again in her mind, her hands tremble and she needs coke so badly but she knows that Sebastian won't let her live peacefully if he finds out and he will find out somehow, no matter how much she tries to hide it.

She gets up with shaking legs and walks towards her bed. She settles down on it and stares at nothing in particular, trying to decide what she should do.

If Sebastian finds out that she has struck a bet with Court, of all people, he will be truly furious and he might leave this home once again. She doesn't want to live alone in this huge mansion and she has no one to talk to. No friends. Blaine would ask her to confess to Sebastian about the bet but she can't do that.

She grabs her hair in frustration and pulls them, thinking about what to do when she hears a soft voice murmur, "Kathryn, how are you?"

Her eyes shoot open. It's her mother and she is back after two years. She stares at mother and her mother looks at her, her eyes blank.

Kathryn stays frozen as mother walks gracefully towards her and hugs her shaking shoulders gently.

"I have come to tell you about something Kathryn, something about Sebastian and his father Edward. I heard what happened and heard how Sebastian controlled the whole situation. Before you get any more involved with him, I simply must tell you. Please meet me in the sitting room in ten minutes. I have to leave in an hour." Mother says and leaves, her face blank and unreadable.

Kathryn stares at her retreating back, shock finally wearing off, replaced by curiosity.

Sighing, she gets up and wears something comfortable.

XXXX

 


	15. Giving in

**_Chapter-15_ **

**_Giving in_ **

Kathryn is still frozen on her couch because everything is making sense now. Mother has already left and she is staring blankly at the wall. She remembers everything vividly now. How they had scurried off when Sebastian had entered his room. How Sebastian had left the city all together. She wonders if it was to keep her away from his father and him. How strong Sebastian's reaction was when he found her in front of his father. How he had covered her legs.

Another big secret mum has told her is that Annette is her half sister, that her conception was a mistake. It had already been beyond the time she could have got the child aborted and she had hated Hargrove that is why she had given the child to the father. It explained why Annette despised her so much.

She must discuss this with Sebastian. That is why she gets up and walks towards his room, her face grim. She enters without knocking the door and finds Sebastian laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling above, blankly. He blinks when she closes the door and looks at her before returning his eyes to the ceiling again.

"Good." He murmurs, not even bothering to ask the reason of her visit.

"Strip." He commands and continues, "I was waiting for you. Knew that you would come. So, strip completely and kneel on the bed on your hands and knees. Let me have a good look at that cute little arse of yours before I spank it until it turns red."

She looks at him, her eyes sharp and her heart beats quickened. It turns her on. His voice, his command, his dominating words. Everything turns her on. On the other hand, it seems dirty somehow. it is difficult to express it in words. It seems so degrading when he simply commands her so lazily, not even bothering to look at her face or to ask her if she is even here for that.

She simply leans against the closed door silently and waits for him to look at her. He does, after a couple of minutes and she mutters softly, "Mum told me about your father. She also told me about Annette being my half sister."

"Oh!" He mutters, a delicate eyebrow raised, waiting for her to continue.

"I just want to sleep with you tonight. No fucking or anything like that. Am I allowed?" She asks and he is so taken aback that he stares at her, both of his eyebrows raised in surprise.

She waits for his reply, her heartbeats quick and sighs in relief when he pats the empty side of his bed before murmuring, "Yes."

XXXX

Sebastian is surprised and wonders if this is just a twisted way to win his heart. Her mind is entirely twisted and she is completely practical and heartless when it comes to winning bets. He has to tread very carefully with her. He can't afford to lose himself in this elaborate lie of hers.

She walks towards him, all innocence and softness, dressed in nothing except a satin nighty which barely covers her arse but then she is used to wearing such clothes to bed. It might not be an elaborate scheme to lure him. After all, he had given her an open invitation for sex.

She climbs on the bed and lays down. Her nighty rides up and exposes her legs. She turns to the other side and her back faces him and murmurs, "Thank You."

He knows why she is thanking him, so he replies back, "Hmmmm." before staring at her arse. The nighty is only just covering her arse and Sebastian is so bloody tempted to simply hold her in his arms and rub his cock against her. She shifts a bit and folds her legs. Unfortunately, she is wearing her panties which prevents him from getting a nice view of her arse.

"You shouldn't wear your panties to bed you know. Doctors say it's better if you sleep without any clothes all together." He whispers, his hands stroking her arse gently. He is really very annoyed. Why can't he simply keep his hands to himself?

"I like it this way." She replies but makes no move to remove his hand. He moves a bit closer and slides it inside her nighty and touches the hook of her bra.

"Bra as well. You must take it off. Your beautiful tits need to breathe. I can help you remove the useless garment." He whispers and returns his hand on her arse. He keeps her nighty lifted though. He loves her slim and shapefull back. He strokes her skin near the hem of her panties and tries to slide his hand inside it when she turns around to face him.

"Damn it." He hisses and subsequently composes himself. She has a peculiar look in her eyes which he doesn't understand completely.

Her dress is draped carelessly over her, exposing her long legs and panties and finally he snaps. She is looking too lovely and he can't stop himself from pulling her in his arms.

He places his leg over hers and she simply looks at him calmly.

"I want this off. I want everything off." He whispers softly and clearly. His hands are on her arse. He is itching to slide them inside her panties and cup her arse cheeks.

Their noses are touching and their lips are almost touching each other. He feels an urge to pull her hair but controls himself.

"I want you naked and ready for me right here and now. I have had enough of your teasing."

XXXX

Kathryn stares silently at his face. She is almost tempted to give in. He doesn't have any idea as to what his words are doing to her. She is already so wet for him but she had not come to seduce him tonight.

She just wanted his presence.

"How dare you call Ronald to replace me. I ought to punish you for that stunt. Now you have the gall to tease me again." He murmurs dangerously, his eyes gleaming. His tongue is getting away from him otherwise he won't say such things at all.

"I didn't come to tease you tonight. Otherwise I won't have worn my underthings. It would have been easier." She wispers softly. She stays completely still. Aggressiveness is practically emanating from his body. She could push him away but she doesn't want to. She is not in danger from him. He would never really hurt her.

She can see the conflict in his eyes. He breathes heavily and murmurs in a soft and commanding voice, "I want everything off. I just want you naked. Get up and strip."

She swallows hard. She doesn't want him to fuck her yet.

"Do it yourself." She replies back, her body completely still and frozen.

He looks at her with hard eyes and squeezes her arse.

"Ahhhh." She moans, her heart racing. She wants him so much but she is not ready for him yet.

XXXX

It's so hard. He wants her so badly.

"All right. Just turn around." He whispers when he has his control back and she does.

He spoons her from behind and his erection pokes in her delectable arse. He wishes that he could just thrust inside her.

His arms wrap against her middle and he pulls her close to him, her back pressed against his front.

He places his hand on her nighty, though he has to fight the urge to touch her soft breasts.

"Good night." He whispers and she replies softly, "Sleep well."

It's the middle of night when his eyes open and he realizes that he is still hard. The only difference is that his hand is inside her nighty, on her stomach.

It's unbearable, this - this urge to take everything off her. He wants this obsession to vanish away but it plagues him and it doesn't let him live peacefully.

To make it worse, she wakes up as well and turns around in his arms to stare at him with sleepy eyes and plump lips.

"Why did you wake up?" She mumbles softly he can't not kiss her. He leans forward and captures her lips in his, finally giving in to this desperate urge.

His caresses her back and arse and somehow he manages to prevent himself from removing her clothes all together.

A soft moan escapes her mouth when he lays down on her and deepens the kiss.

He pulls back and stares at her well kissed lips with half lidded eyes and whispers, "Take your clothes off and let me fuck you."

XXXX

He leans again and again to press soft kisses on her mouth and she still can't bring herself to let him fuck her.

He is hard and she is wet but she knows that she is not ready yet.

She shakes her head slowly and he slumps on her, his forehead on her neck.

"Then leave before I do something unforgivable." He murmurs and she shakes his head again, unable to speak anything.

He sighs heavily and pulls back to lay on his side of the bed and she lays on hers, staring at him, not knowing where this is leading.

XXXX

 


	16. Revealed

**_Chapter-16_ **

**_Revealed_ **

"I am sorry for yesterday night." Sebastian murmurs, his voice soft and apologetic. She has just settled down inside his car.

"It's okay." She replies. She would never forget the madness that had overcome him yesterday. The dread that had settled in the pit of her stomach makes itself known when he whispers, "You are impossible. I never know when you are manipulating me and when you aren't. I have no excuse for my behavior yesterday. I don't think that it was fair on you."

Kathryn swallows bile. She deserves much more for accepting that stupid bet.

"It's okay, really. I am fine." She whispers and she is not lying. She is not upset with him. She is upset with herself. Last night changed a lot of things. She knows that she is on the right path. This is the way to win his heart. It's almost too easy. What's difficult is to live with herself while doing this.

"Sebastian." His names rolls off her tongue as an urgent whisper and he stops the car before looking at her, his voice alarmed and his eyebrows raised, "Yes. Anything wrong?"

She doesn't know what she wanted to say so she simply shakes her head, sweat gathering on her forehead. He cares for her. He really cares for her. It's more then their verbal sparring or seductive looks and she is completely fucked.

"Are you sure?" He frowns and she nods before murmuring, "I - I don't feel good. I am skipping today."

He looks at her and holds her wrist. She looks at him startled and he simply asks her, "Are you having fever?"

"Seems like it. You go on. I will be fine." She replies and opens her door.

"I can stay if you want." He offers worriedly and she shakes her head and smiles tightly, "No. I'll be fine."

"Okay." He mutters and turns his eyes to look ahead. She gets out of the car and walks back towards her house. When she is sure that he has left, she takes her phone out and calls Court.

"Hello, is that Court?" She asks and he murmurs, "Missing me already."

"I have called to tell you that all the bets are off." She murmurs flatly and he starts laughing, "Christ! Don't tell me you are already chickening out. I would really enjoy bragging about this. How Kathryn Merteuil chickened out because she is too terrified of big bad Sebastian Valmont."

"Shut up, you little-"

"Imagine what will happen to the little bit of reputation you still have left. I would enjoy destroying it."

"Shut up, you bastard. I am not terrified of anyone and I will win. You will see. I will win and I will be the one ruining you."

"Good luck. You will need it." He sneers at her and she hangs off before walking inside. She needs to drink something very strong to get rid of her headache.

XXXX

The day was boring and uneventful. He is about to start his car when someone knocks on the opposite window. He opens it and greets Blaine, "Hey Blaine."

"Hey. Could I have a word with you. It's rather urgent." The boy mutters, his face grim and Sebastian frowns before nodding, "Yes. Get inside. I will drop you. We can talk on the way."

Blaine gets inside and Sebastian starts the car.

"I was on the way towards loo when I heard Reynolds talking on phone."

"Court Reynolds." Sebastian asks, startled.

"Yes. He was talking to Ben and Johnson of B & J. You know that casino." Blaine asks, his hands tapping his thighs and Sebastian replies, "Yes."

"I think that Kathryn is into deep shit this time. He has been conspiring- I am assuming that you know about the bet." Blaine looks at him and Sebastian smiles, "Of course I do. She doesn't know it though and I intend to keep it that way."

Blaine nods and continues with a faint smile on his face, "I heard him talking about some agreement. I gathered that he owes a lot of money to them and is giving them a night with Kathryn in consideration. Apparently, he is assuming that she will lose and he will send them instead of going himself. Apparently, they despise her and want to pay her back."

Sebastian is stunned, completely and utterly stunned. His car screeches to a halt and he stares at the empty street ahead.

"He has manipulated her to pay off his debts."

"Tuttle, don't tell this to her. I will handle it in my own way. Father and Tiffany own B & J anyways. I will talk to them today." Sebastian murmurs sternly and Tuttle looks at him, "You must tell her."

"I would like to decide that myself. You will not utter even a single word." Sebastian mutters and Blaine replies, "All right. I will be on my way then."

Sebastian nods and Tuttle gets out of the car. Sebastian sighs and takes a u-turn towards his father's place.

XXXX

Half and hour later, he finds himself sitting on his father's couch waiting for Tiffany.

"Sebastian." Father says and Sebastian ignores it, simply staring at the ceiling, wondering what would have happened if Tuttle had not heard Court talking on phone.

"I am sorry for what happened and I wish you would forgive me. I can't forgive myself. I don't know how to get over this guilt. I know that you are busy but you can at least take out some time for your own father." Father whispers and the last few words catch compel him to look at the man.

"My remaining busy or free is completely besides the point and you know that." Sebastian glares coldly at father and he sighs tiredly, "At least something caught your attention. Look, what will you have me do. I will apologize to Kathryn and Tiffany-"

"Damn right you should." That was Tiffany, as cold and ruthless as Kathryn.

"Look. I didn't marry you to fuck your daughter. Will you just believe that I love you. I am sorry, god damnit. That's what you wanted , isn't it. I am sorry. I committed a mistake. I was drunk and looked at her in a wrong way and I am terribly sorry and disgusted of myself. Have been ever since that night when Sebastian prevented the unforgivable from happening. I can say this as many times as you want Tiffany. I am sorry. Just forgive me. Please forgive me. It has been years now and I miss you and I miss my son as well."

Father looks a wreck now and he can see that Tiffany is already forgiving father. He gets up and mutters in a professional tone, "Please carry on this conversation after we have taken care of a small matter. Please have a seat Tiffany."

Their eyes whirl towards him and he sighs, annoyed.

"Kathryn struck this bet with Court Reynolds..."

Ten minutes later, they are staring quietly at him.

"And you are still helping her out of this." Tiffany asks. He shrugs.

"You don't want her to know about this." Father asks him and he shrugs again.

"May I ask why?" It is Tiffany who puts this question after a few minutes of silence.

"I have my reasons." He says simply and Tiffany sighs before glaring at father, "Call them over here. How dare they conspire against my daughter."

XXXX

He is satisfied with the outcome. Currently, he is sitting on the couch, looking at the gob-smacked and terrified face of Ben, Jhonson and Court.

"You really thought that you could get away with it." Sebastian whispers in a very dangerous voice, "That you could fuck with the owner's daughter and get away with it. That you could get away with conspiring against my best friend and-"

"Your slut, more like." Court mutters snidely and before he can as much as breathe, a fist slams in his stomach.

He looks up to find Sebastian towering over him, "You will keep your mouth shut about her."

"Sure I will." Court mutters and the other two shake their heads in despair, sweat trickling down their cheeks.

"We are closing down B & J." Tiffany says, admiring her nails and father agrees, "Yes. You don't deserve it. We will have you thrown on the streets by tomorrow."

"No, please. We are sorry. We will do anything. Please." Their mutter in unison and Court glares at Sebastian. Sebastian pulls his hair back and brings their faces close.

"You don't know who you are messing with. Believe me. You don't want to mess with me. I will display all your dirty little secrets for everyone to see." He whispers, his voice soft and dangerous.

Finally Court's eyes flash with fear and Sebastian smiles, "Yes. I know about Blaine's and yours weekly escapades."

"All right. Please don't tell- I will do anything. Please just. It would destroy me." He pleads Sebastian and Blaine's sad face flashes in his mind. The boy had been devastated when he had realized that he was just Court's dirty little secret. Tuttle had abandoned Greg for this bastard. Sebastian glares at him, his eyes gleaming and lies, "You won't tell Kathryn about this little meeting. You will continue as if you are still counting on sleeping with her."

Tiffany and Edward have left with Ben and Jhonson by now. They will punish the duo in their own way. Court looks at him and nods. After a few seconds, he whispers, "She won't, you know, come to her senses. She wants to win. She won't keep her reputation on stake, not even for you."

"You will keep your mouth shut about her. I don't want to hear a single thing about her from your filthy mouth. If I do, then you are completely fucked. I will ruin you. I will blame you for the bet as well."

"All right. I won't- won't say anything. Just stop."

"Good boy." Sebastian murmurs and shoves his head away before getting up and snapping coldly, "Get lost now."

Court simply gets up and scurries off.

Sebastian lights his cigarette and walks out of the house after taking a drag.

XXXX

 

 


	17. Devastated

**_Chapter-17_ **

**_Devastated_ **

Kathryn walks out of the bath, a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair are still wet and she walks towards her wardrobe to take out her maroon shorts and green shirt. It's around 7 and she wonders why Sebastian is late.

She almost jumps in surprise when a finger touches her neck and continues tracing her back through the towel to her hips.

"You are looking hot, sis." Sebastian murmurs and she continues her search for her clothes.

"Are you wearing anything underneath?" He whispers, his hands cupping her buttocks. She doesn't answer and his fingers tip toe towards the parting of the towel.

"I could find myself you know. It would take only a second to remove this towel." He murmurs and she still doesn't answer him. She is surprised when his hands wrap around her middle and turn her around.

She looks into his dark blue eyes. They are so full of desire that her breath hitches. She wants to give in but she doesn't want to be just one of his conquests. She wants it to mean something. She looks quietly into his eyes and tries to make herself believe that she is doing this for the bet only.

But it's getting more and more difficult to fool herself. She wants it to mean something. She wants to means something to him. He drags her towards the wall and presses her against it with his body. His eyes bore into hers and he leans down to kiss her lips, slowly and passionately.

She will never get tired of his kisses. She wraps her hands around his neck and deepens the kiss. The urge to drop the towel is more desperate than ever and she has to practically keep her hands around his neck to just prevent them from removing her towel.

He pulls back and looks at her, his lips well kissed and his eyes dazed. She wants him to fuck her. She wants him to fuck her into oblivion but she knows that it would sabotage her chances to win the bet. She has to play her role if she wants to win it. His hands tiptoe to her back and her breathe hitches when they unhook the towel.

He looks into her eyes, his eyes dark with desire and she whispers, "Don't."

He smiles silently at her and opens the towel before spreading it in front of her body. It's thrilling and exciting. He only has to drop it and she will be naked in front of a completely dressed Sebastian.

"Are you wearing anything underneath. Tell me or I will drop it." He whispers softly and presses into her body. His chest presses into her breasts and the towel rides a bit low. It shows her cleavage off and Sebastian kisses the exposed skin.

"No. I am not." She whispers in a soft voice and looks at him.

"Are your nipples tight?" He asks, his eyes on her cleavage.

"Yes." She murmurs, her breath erratic.

"Are you wet for me?" He asks, next and she nods, "Yes. I- Sebastian."

She wants him to do something, anything except standing there and teasing her.

"Beg me not to remove the towel." He mutters, his eyes deceptively soft and she whispers, "Please don't."

"Sebastian." She whispers as he drags her towards her bed, his hands loosely tying the towel around her body.

He pushes her on the bed and she sprawls on it, the towel covering her body in a haphazard way.

"Yes." He replies and settles down on the edge of her bed, tracing her lips with his fingers.

"I think that I am falling for you." Surprisingly, it's not a lie. She is indeed falling for this handsome, dashing, ruthless man but she has just committed a very big mistake.

She realizes it as his face changes. The fingers that were tracing her lips push into her mouth. Three at once and he snaps furiously at her, "Suck."

She does. She takes his hands sucks his fingers. He thrusts them viciously inside her mouth and murmurs, "Such a beautiful slut you are Kathryn. One day I am going to thrust my 8.5 inch cock into your pretty, little, dirty, lying mouth. That's all you deserve. Bloody slut."

XXXX

He is so angry that his tongue gets away from him.

"I want to fuck you so much right now that you can't even imagine. I want to hurt you. I want to fuck you raw. I hate you so much. Shall I fuck you Kathryn. Shall I remove this little towel and spread your legs and thrust inside your tight little passage. That's what you want, don't you darling." He murmurs. He had been stupid to have thought that she would confess to him, that she would chose him over her bloody reputation.

He takes his fingers out when he realizes that he is really hurting her. He doesn't understand why he can't just hurt her. It is too easy. He could remove the towel and fuck her right now. She won't stop him. She is wet and ready but he doesn't want to hurt her.

He cups her right breast through her towel in both of his hands and she throws her head back in a loud moan before spreading her hands to either sides of her shoulders.

"Remember that you are mine, always mine. My slut." His face is hot with fury and his hands are trembling around the softness of her breasts. He wants to rip the towel away but something stops him from doing so.

She looks at him with wide and shocked eyes.

"But remember that you will only ever be a hole for me, an obsession, an unfulfilled conquest. I will never love you. You are completely despicable. You are not worthy of love. You are an incarnation of devil himself. You back-stab people to satisfy your ends."

"Sebastian, please-" She pleads, her heart heavy and terrified, all of a sudden. At this very moment, she doesn't care about the bet. She doesn't care about winning. She doesn't care about the fact that she might have to sleep with Court. She only wants Sebastian to forgive her.

"I am fed up of your games and lies. I have had enough of them. Feed them to someone else." He growls and she murmurs, "I am sorry.", her eyes full of tears. Her crocodile tears instigate his anger and he pulls her hair gently to bare her neck to him.

She doesn't stop him.

"Please, listen to me." She murmurs as he leans down and bites her in the hollow of her pretty neck. He has always wanted to do this. He pulls back after a few seconds and she traces the mark he has left on her neck, her eyes desperate.

"I will see you at the dinner table." He murmurs carelessly and walks out of her room without another word.

XXXX

She stares at the ceiling. He hates her. This thought is enough to freeze her heart and mind. She doesn't want him to hate her.

She can't face him. She can't breathe. She can't forget his words. She can't live.

What have I done? It seems that the past is repeating itself and she doesn't want him to despise her.

Tears of shame and terror trickle down her cheeks. She wishes that she had never accepted that bet. She wishes that she had not tried to manipulate him.

Now he will never fall in love with her. But she has already fallen. She doesn't even care about the bet now.

Fuck Reynolds. Fuck the bet.

She gets up from her bed and ties the towel loosely around her body. There is only one thing that she can do now. She has to die.

She opens her wardrobe and empties it. In the corner, she finds the box she had hidden but not used and takes it out.

There are many packets of coke in it and she knows what to do to get rid of her problems.

She places the box on her bed and she takes out the packets and starts inhaling them one by one. But the fifth one, she is feeling dazed and sprawls on the bed.

Her lips upturn in a soft smile and she imagines Sebastian saying that he loves her before finally losing her consciousness.

XXXX

 


	18. The end

**_Chapter-18_ **   
**_The End_ **

Sebastian is sitting alone on the table, waiting for her. He has calmed down now and has realized that he should have stayed quiet.

Five minutes pass, then ten and then twenty. He sighs and murmurs, "Linda, cover the dishes. I will bring her."

"Yes sir." She replies and he starts walking towards her room.

"Kathryn, what's taking you so -" His words stop in the middle when he looks at her.

She is sprawled on the bed, half of her body nude. Empty and filled packets of Coke are strewn everywhere on the bed.

She is unconscious and froth is gathering on her mouth.

"Lin-" Suddenly he can't breathe. He walks towards her on trembling legs.

"Linda. Call for an ambulance quickly." He finally screams and gathers her unconscious body in his arms after covering with a blanket.

"Oh Kathryn. What have you done?" He whispers, his voice breaking and tears streaming down his eyes.

The only consolation is that her heart is still beating.

"Hold on. Please hold on." He pleads and prays for her to keep strength.

XXXX

Kathryn blinks her eyes open and looks around. It seems that she is in a hospital.

"You are finally awake." Someone says beside her she she realizes that she is not alone. But then her mind tells her that the voice belongs to Sebastian and her fury flares. Her heart clenches as she remembers his hateful words and she glares venomously at him.

He extends his hands to hold her and she shoves him away with her hands on his chest.

"Don't touch me." She snarls at him, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Kathryn, calm down." He mutters in a measured voice and she gets off the bed before glaring at him, her face wet with tears.

"I AM A SLUT, A DEVIL INCARNATE. I AM WORTHY OF ONLY BEING A HOLE TO FUCK. WHY DID YOU SAVE ME AT ALL IF I AM SUCH AN EVIL CREATURE. HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME." She screams at him, her voice trembling.

"Kathryn, please listen to me. You have to calm down." He whispers and gets off the bed very slowly. He walks towards her at a slow pace and she watches him, her vision blurring due to the sudden bout of tears.

By the time she has wiped them away, Sebastian is in front of her, his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME. AFTER ALL I AM AN EVIL, EVIL BITCH AND I REFUSE TO BECOME A HOLE FOR YOU." She screams and shoves him away before turning around.

"I didn't want to survive. I want to die." She whispers, a sob wracking her body and bolts out of the room.

XXXX

Sebastian is stunned by her reaction. She has never shown such a strong reaction ever. She is practically shaking with rage and yet she is crying, tears trickling down her cheeks, her eyes red rimmed but furious. She is a sight to uphold and so very very sexy.

His heart clenches when he hears his own words escaping her mouth. He can't believe himself. He should have had a better control over his tongue.

He thinks that he can still calm her down but then she shoves him away and bolts out of the room after murmuring, "I didn't even want to survive. I want to die."

By the time, he gathers himself, she has already run out of the room. He follows her as fast as he can.

"God damnit, Kathryn. Stop all this." He screams and she doesn't stop. She doesn't even look at him. He wonders where she is off to. Her retreat towards the stairs answers him and he shouts, "Kathryn please stop."

"Get lost." She replies back and his heart thunders in his chest. She is too quick for him.

Then a miracle happens and out of nowhere, Annette appears through a door that Kathryn is passing by.

"Annette please stop her. She is going towards the terrace." He shouts and Annette looks back to murmur something to someone and starts running after Kathryn.

XXXX

Annette is running as fast as she can. She doesn't know why but she can't take it upon her conscience. She can save Kathryn right now and she will never forgive herself if she didn't atleast try.

"Wait, Kathryn." She screams and Kathryn ignores her. Finally they are on the terrace and Kathryn walks towards the edge. The terrace is still under construction and Annette walks slowly towards her, her eyes on the frantic girl. Kathryn's eyes are swollen and her face is drenched with tears.

It is purely a coincidence perhaps or perhaps it is fate. Just at the moment when Kathryn is about to fall, Annette grabs her right hand. It is sweaty and Annette whispers, "Are you nuts?"

"Let me die. It would give you a fare chance to win him back." Kathryn murmurs, her voice dead. Her body is hanging and the hospital has five floors.

"I could let you fall. He will eventually move on. You will be nothing but a memory. I could even get my mother back. You have always snatched everything away from me. First my mum and then Sebastian. I should let you fall." Annette whispers. She can just let her go. Kathryn will die a horrible death and - and what?

This is the thought that stops Annette. She has no desire to take revenge from Kathryn, Kathryn who is fickle minded and stupid and just so aggressive in everything she does. She manipulates Sebastian and still he loves her with all his heart.

"Leave my hand. You will get him after my death and perhaps keep him happy." Kathryn whispers, her breath erratic and her hair flying behind her.

It will be so easy for Annette to kill her. But she knows that she will kill herself as well if she kills Kathryn today. She is not like that. She can't do this.

"Annette, please save her." Sebastian's broken voice reaches her and she stares quietly at Kathryn. She waits for Sebastian to sweet talk her.

"Please, I love her." Sebastian speaks, his voice loud but soft and her eyes well with tears. His voice is breaking and Kathryn murmurs, "See. If you kill me, he will forget me eventually. I am just a hole for him. just an obsession."

"If only, Kathryn. If only." She murmurs, her voice broken. Tears slide down her cheeks as she continues, "I wish he loved me like he loves you. From the very starting it has been about you. Kathryn this and Kathryn that. His journal was full of your name and your habits."

"I will save you today." Annette whispers and stops to swallow the lump in her throat. Tears flow freely from her eyes, "I will save you for his sanity and my own. I will not stoop to your level. I will not be a murderer just because my boyfriend loves my step-sister. We are sisters by blood you know."

XXXX

Kathryn stares as Annette holds both her hands in her own and pulls her up. Sebastian comes running towards them and falls on his knees before gathering Kathryn in his arms. Annette stands at a short distance behind them and murmurs, "Congratulations, sister. You have won yet another bet."

Kathryn stares at her in shock. Annette laughs bitterly through her tears.

"Annette, don't." Sebastian murmrus softly while stroking Kathryn's hair.

"You must be aware of a little fact though. Sebastian always knew about the bet. I told him. Court framed you, you know. He wanted to pay off his debts to B & J by providing you to them on the day you lost to him. Sebastian eliminated that threat yesterday for you and this is how you pay him, by almost dying, by wasting everything he has tolerated during the past few days for you."

Kathryn stares at her, her arms around Sebastian, in complete and utter shock.

"You don't deserve him. Due to some miracle, he loves you. You are lucky that someone loves you so much. It is close to impossible to be gifted with such a true love and devotion these days. I would suggest you to leave all these manipulations and games and concentrate on your life and career, concentrate on him and your relationship. You are lucky. Believe me many would give up everything to be in your shoes. sister." Annette's face is drenched with tears, quite similar to hers. She turns away and starts leaving.

"Thank you." Sebastian murmurs softly and Annette replies back, "Now you can't call me a hypocrite at least."

"No. I can't." Sebastian replies after a few minutes and Kathryn looks at him. His eyes bore into hers. For the first time, she is completely speechless. Annette leaves and Kathryn opens her mouth to say something.

Sebastian places a finger on her lips and whispers, "Forget everything. I took care of Court and our parents took care of B & J. Lets start afresh, that is, if you want to."

She had never imagined herself confessing her feelings to Sebastian like this, in a hideous hospital gown, her hair dirty and her face drenched with tears.

"I love you." She whispers and he laughs, the voice familiar and comforting before pulling her up so that she is straddling him, her legs around his hips.

His arms wrap around her neck and he whispers, "I love you too."

He embraces her tightly. She doesn't know what will happen tomorrow but she won't play any more games now. She has had enough games for a lifetime.

"I love you." She murmurs and he laughs, "Just as I love you."

She smiles and closes her eyes, finally happy and content. 

The end.

I might upload a sequel to this but then I mightn't. Tell me what you think. Also do go through my other cruel Intentions fic if you like this.

Drarry-Lisa


End file.
